As Sweet As Red Wine
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: The words that came from his mouth determined her fate. Jade eyes became red with despair. She looked into her wine glass and saw a reflection of dark crimson eyes. His words and his lips calmed her. They were sweet, like that delicious red wine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tell me what you say now?**_

_**Tell me what you say**_

_**Come again?**_

* * *

She came home. Tired, defeated, soaked. The melody of thunder and harsh rain echoed in her ears. There was never a time she felt like this. Nothing but utter shock. Blinking away the water coming from her eye lashes, she took off her red boots.

_Carrying a special swirl cake, the female was walking to her crush's favorite and somewhat secluded park. She and her friends have been there several times for his birthday and she knew this is one of the places he would be at just to relax and unwind. The female wore her new strapless bright red dress that ended to her knees. The dress flowed elegantly with the wind and was accompanied with bright red boots. Sparkling jade eyes were looking for her crush while keeping an eye out for the ends of her bow that was in her hair. Hoping that the bow wouldn't get blown away, she took her delicate hand and held down the accessory._

* * *

_**If you cannot stay down**_

_**Then you do not have to pretend**_

_**Like there is no way out**_

_**I should've never let you in**_

'_**Cause you got me face down.**_

* * *

Removing the soaked accessory from her hair, she proceeds to go to her room. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, the female thought that she looked horrible. She figured if she was soaked, she might as well take a shower. She went to her drawer and took out some lacy pink panties and her favorite blood red silk and lacy strapped night gown that went halfway to her thighs. Removing her socks so that the carpet won't get too wet, the female also took her red nail polish with her.

"_I could've sworn he was here somewhere!" she said as the wind started to blow. Sometimes she felt as if the wind could speak to her. Closing her eyes, the female concentrated on where the wind was blowing. It was blowing west. Following her instinct and the wind, she went in the western direction. She couldn't wait until he saw the cake. It was his favorite. She remembers the times of when he saved her. When she saw his gorgeous eyes, she was hooked. She couldn't stop thinking about him ever since. She would do her best to make him happy._

She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her skin. She took the cherry blossom scented body wash and applied it to her scrub. She slowly yet thoroughly washed herself. The female then reached her strawberry scented shampoo and washed her hair. Feeling refreshed, she stepped out of the shower and puts on a dry towel. She found her another towel and wraps her hair. Sitting on the toilet, the female grabs the red nail polish and starts to apply it onto her nails.

* * *

_**And don't take this personal**_

_**But you're the worst**_

_**You know what you've done to me**_

_**And although it hurts I know**_

_**I just can't keep runnin' away**_

* * *

_She kept walking until she found the spot of where the previous birthday parties were held. She remembered his bright smile aiming at her. She blushed and giggled. She hid behind a tree and tried to secretly see if her crush was there. Her ears perked when she heard his velvet voice. She almost melted on the spot. She quietly snuck in the deeper part of the forest that was in the park. She was going to surprise him with the cake. She heard his laugh and then she heard…a woman's voice?_

"_What?" she whispered. She only came to see him. Who's with him?! She quietly went in and called for him._

After her nails had dried, the female puts on her clothes. The hair that was wrapped was dry and soon fell smoothly onto her shoulders. She hated how her hair was flat after it's been washed. Looking under the sink, she grabbed the curler kit and wrapped parts of her hair into giant rollers. After they were in place, the female went to the kitchen. Looking into the fridge, she didn't see anything that would satisfy her appetite. Instead, she pulled out a jar of strawberry jam and went to the cabinet to pull out a jar of peanut butter. She took a butter knife and began to spread the contents on her bread.

"_You're such a charmer!" She heard his laugh._

"_I doubt that!" More laughter. She's supposed to be laughing with him! Not someone else! She moved in closer to the sounds._

"_Of course you are! After all, you are a very smooth gentleman." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. This woman clearly doesn't have any kind of class or whatnot._

"_Well, that's because my mother taught me to be a gentleman for someone special." She froze. _Someone special?! _She didn't understand. She's his special someone! Who is this woman?! She went in deeper and gasped._

"_S—Sonic?"_

* * *

_**I don't need you (x4)**_

_**But, I want you**_

_**I don't mean to (x4)**_

_**But, I love you**_

* * *

She then put her food into the microwave and set the timer. She rather liked her food to be warm and not cold. She went over to her special cellar and looked for the tall bottle. She looked and saw the bottle she was looking for. The Cabernet Sauvignon. It was a special red wine that was flavored "black cherry". She took it out and looked for her favorite wine glass. _Beep! _The female went to her microwave and took out the warm pieces of bread smothered in peanut butter and strawberry jam. She took a bite and licked her lips due to the stickiness of the contents.

_Heads turned to the female. There he was. Her hedgehog crush whose quills and body was painted a royal blue. He had on red running shoes with a white stripe and golden buckle. The emerald eyes she fell in love with widened with surprise. The other female with blue eyes and red hair also looked surprised. Her smooth brown fur was somewhat in disarray because of the sudden appearance by the female._

"_Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked with his quills turning up a bit. His companion cringed in pain a bit because his head was laying on her lap. Realizing that he was hurting the chipmunk, he quickly got up and took out some of the needles that were in the brown fur._

"_Sorry Sal." Amy's eyes widened. He had a nickname for her? The female felt her eyes become hot._

"_Sonic? I thought we were supposed to have a date today. Don't you remember?" The chipmunk called "Sal" narrowed her eyes._

"_I don't believe my boyfriend ever said about having any dates with other hedgehogs. Especially a pink one." Sonic sighed in frustration._

"_Amy. Are you sure you aren't stalking me again?" Amy's eyes widened and then narrowed with anger._

"_What are you talking about?! I never stalked you!" The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes._

"_Uh, yeah you do."_

* * *

_**Tell me what you say now**_

_**Tell me what you say?**_

* * *

After she finished her short meal, the pink hedgehog went back to her cabinet and pulled out another wine glass. It was the one she saved for when she and Sonic would one day have dinner at her house. Scowling, Amy threw the glass onto her floor, shattering it. After staying in one spot for a minute, the pink hedgehog bent down to the shattered glass and found a big piece. She was intrigued of how a huge piece of glass did not shatter into tiny pieces on impact. Being careful of not cutting herself by accident, she picked it up and put it in her empty wine glass. She took her wine glass and her bottle of red wine and went to her room.

* * *

_**You said that you would come again**_

_**You (said) that we would remain friends but**_

_**You know that I do not depend on**_

_**Nothing or no one**_

* * *

"_How could you say that?!" Sonic narrowed his eyes in anger._

"_It's because it's fucking true! That's all you do!" Amy felt herself getting weaker and weaker. She held her head down._

"_How long…?" The couple looked at each other._

"'_How long' what?" asked the chipmunk with her arms crossed. All she wanted to do was to spend time with her boyfriend peacefully in the park. But now she got agitated because some pink hedgehog that's probably Sonic's number one fan girl came and ruined the peaceful atmosphere._

"_How long have you been together?" Sonic sighed._

"_Why should I—"_

"_How long?!"_

"_Since we were thirteen." Amy's head shot up. She was only twenty-three. Has Sonic really been dating that….that….fake woman that long?!_

"_How…..how could you?!" Hot tears started to flow down her face. Her body was shaking with rage._

"_How could I what? You heard Sally." Sonic scoffed. He seriously didn't want to put up with this shit now of all times. He had feelings for Sally ever since they met as kids. Amy was just some random fan girl that kept stalking him, trying to force him to marry her._

"_I gave you my heart Sonic! I truly love you—"_

"_You mean you were truly infatuated with me. Look Amy, I have a girlfriend and a life." The blue hedgehog stated with his eyes closed. He started to get a headache. His ears twitched as he heard something nearby. He looked up and saw dark storm clouds heading towards them._

"_Uh oh."_

* * *

_**So why would you show up**_

_**So uninvited then**_

_**Just change my mind like that**_

* * *

Amy sat down in front of her vanity. Her triple mirrors reflected her image. She looked and saw her bright jade eyes become dim. She sighed and heard thunder roar outside of her window. The pink hedgehog became used to thunderstorms since she lived alone for most of her life. Amy felt her hair that was in rollers and realized they were very dry. She pulled out the pins and rolled the rollers out of her hair and fluffed it. Picking up her comb, the pink female ran the comb's teeth through her hair, straightening out some of the curls. When she was done, Amy turned on her radio to the jazz and blues station. Old singers like Aretha Franklin, Gladys Knight, and Etta James came on and their voices somewhat soothed her broken soul.

_Strong winds began to pick up. Sonic quickly packed up everything and put it in the giant basket._

"_Sonic…how could you think something like that?" A vein popped in the blue hedgehog's head. He was really sick of hearing the same stupid question over and over again like a broken record player. He knew Amy was stubborn but damn! He pulled the chipmunk closer to his body._

"_Will you just shut up!" Amy flinched. "I just told you why! I just told you plenty of times! How come you can't get my answer through your thick skull?! How about I say it like this. I. Do. Not. Like. You. I seriously do not like you as my girlfriend. Hell, sometimes a friend! All you do is just chase me around! I'll admit, it was fun so that I can get more running in. But now it's just so damn annoying! What the hell are you? Ten? You're a grown woman! You should know the difference between being in love and just being plain obsessed with me! And about everyone has had it with you! Good God woman! Why can't you just see that no one gives a shit about you anymore? How come no one has been around you within the last few years? Even Cream doesn't want to be around you! And that's saying something." He felt a droplet on his nose. Sonic picked up his girlfriend bridal style. He gave Amy a really dark glare._

"_Sally is my girlfriend. Better yet, my fiancé. So if you can't get your life together, you might as well just go on ahead and just be alone for the rest of your life."_

* * *

_**Please don't take this personal**_

_**But you ain't shit**_

_**And you weren't special**_

_**Til I made you so**_

* * *

The melody from the radio calmed her. She had a hard time trying to get the cork out of the bottle, so she went to the kitchen to get her corkscrew. She was careful to step over the shattered glass she refused to clean up earlier. Amy looked in the drawer and got the silver corkscrew and went back into her room. She looked around first and decided to go to the front door to lock all of the door locks. She then locked her windows, some of the closet doors, the windows, and some cabinets. She decided to leave her bathroom door open just in case she forgot something. After finishing the deed, the pink hedgehog went back into her room. She started to hear Etta James singing her classic song, "At Last".

She looked at the radio and frowned. However, Amy loved the song and the singer so she didn't mind it. She proceeded to use the corkscrew to take out the cork of the red wine she'd been saving for when Sonic would come over. She saw the huge piece of glass in hers. She carefully shook the piece out of her wine glass and moved it near the radio. Without spilling a drop, the pink hedgehog filled the wine glass halfway and then put the cork back into the bottle. She took a sip and savored the black cherry flavor.

_Sonic and Sally sped off before the rain came pouring down. Thunder roared and cackled with white lightening as if to mock the soaking wet pink hedgehog. Standing in shock, she dropped the pink package with now a super soaked pastry spreading all over the ground. Amy fell on her knees and stared at the soiled baked good she spent hours making. What did she do wrong? What did she do? She didn't do anything this time! She matured from the perky teen to a beautiful adult. She stopped chasing after Sonic when she was sixteen. She only saw him at birthday parties or when the city was in need of heroes. She never saw Sally anywhere! She did ask her friends once in a while to see where the Blue Blur was at, but only to talk to him like normal. She remembered the looks they gave her. Eyes narrowed in annoyance or sometimes anger. She didn't bother them that much! Hot tears came from her face._

"_No….." She pulled at her long hair that was completely soaked._

"_No….!" She pulled harder._

"_NO!" A heart wrenching scream came from her broken soul. She cried to the heavens with pain coming from her heart. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Why did she have to be the one to be betrayed? Why was she the one people hated? Why was she the one that had to be alone?! What has she done wrong?! The pink hedgehog stayed on her knees for a good five minutes while the storm was begging to become worse. Losing feeling of her emotions, the broken doll got up and slowly walked home in a trance-like state. Alone…Alone…_

* * *

_**You better act like you know**_

_**That I've been through worse than you**_

_**I just can't keep running away**_

_**(But I don't need you)**_

_**I don't need you [x4]**_

_**But I want you**_

_**I don't mean to [x4]**_

_**But I love you…..**_

* * *

Amy looked in her small makeup bag and took out bright red lipstick. She was planning on wearing that one day when she and Sonic would go out to a very fancy restaurant. She slowly applies it and puts it away. After rubbing her lips, the pink hedgehog goes through her small perfume collection and takes out her Cherry Blossom fragrance and sprays it on her neck, arms, and upper chest. She puts the spray away and takes a few more sips of her wine. Looking to her right, she spots her small jewelry box. She goes through it and takes out some light pink pearls she got for her seventeenth birthday from Cream and Rouge. She couldn't believe that the friends that hated her gave her this beautiful gift. She puts the pearls in her ears and puts the pearl necklace on. The broken doll looked at her reflection in the middle.

Her eyes began to tear up. Only one lone tear escaped and she lets it fall onto her vanity. Getting up, the lone rose locks her bedroom door and cuts her radio up on full blast. She then takes her wine bottle and glass and the glass shard to her bed. She puts the bottle down on her night stand and takes a huge gulp of her wine. She takes the glass shard and stares at it. The reflection of emerald eyes filled with hatred reflected her jade ones. Amy closes her eyes and felt a sharp stinging pain on her wrists. She felt warm liquid trailing down her arms. Sighing, the broken doll takes a few more sips of her red wine and lied down in her bed. She can at least look pretty while trying to take her last breath.

* * *

He was taking shelter from the brutal rain. He just _had_ to be assigned a mission in this kind of weather. He was just very pissed off at the moment. He was sitting near the window, with a hot cup of black coffee steaming in front of him. He only took a few sips and then put the porcelain glass back down onto the small saucer. He sighed in complete frustration that he had to be trapped here while a stupid thunderstorm was going on. Just what was he—?

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! _The male grabbed his chest. What the hell was happening to him?! His heartbeat excelled and wouldn't subside. He didn't get this kind of heartbeat unless it had something to do with _her_. He took several breaths to calm himself down. Instead, his heart rate went faster and faster. He knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

_Oh no…Rose…. _The male quickly left a tip on the table and raced out into the stormy weather. He knew he was going to get sick from it, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. He kept running and running until he felt a slight surge of power. The male came to a sudden holt and felt the surge of power growing. He looked into the small alley and felt the surge of power grow even stronger. Despite the rain, the male quickly looked for whatever was drawing him to it. And lo and behold, the male found a somewhat huge glowing dark blue gem in the dumpster. How it got there, he has no clue. Closing his eyes and concentrating, the male said the enchanted words.

_"Chaos Control."_

The storm continued on. A bright dark blue light appeared in front of door. The figure was still outside when he transported. He knocked on the familiar door. No answer. He knocked a few more times. No answer. This time he tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

_Locked? _The male stood back and quickly kicked the door in with all of his might. The hinges gave way and the door fell through. The now soaked male looked around and found that the house was completely empty. He was about to leave when he heard…..music? Slowly, the male went into the house, not caring that water was soaking the carpet. He went into the kitchen, thinking that Rose would be there. Without realizing it, he stepped onto something that made a _crunch_ sound. Bending down, the male picked up the shattered items.

_Glass. What the hell is going on? _The male then closed his eyes. He still heard the storm going on but he heard the music playing. The music came from…..the bedroom? Walking to the bedroom door, the male tried to open it, but cursed when he found out it was locked. The male repeated the action with breaking down the door off of its hinges. He looked to his left and saw the radio still on. He then looked to his left and his crimson eyes widened with shock.

"R-Rose?!" He saw the bleeding wrists and quickly tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. His hands immediately became covered with blood. He couldn't feel a pulse at the moment, so he bent down and heard a faint heart beat coming from the female hedgehog's ample chest. He saw that the broken doll decided to dress up before someone would come and find her dead. Crimson eyes quickly glanced at the wine bottle, wine glass still filled with wine, and a bloody glass shard. He quickly pressed the broken doll's wrists together in one hand and put her body over his shoulders. He felt his spikey black and crimson quills get heavier with the maiden's lip body on them. Remembering that the dark blue gem of power was in his quills, he repeated the enchanting words.

_"Chaos Control!" _The flash of dark blue light engulfed the two bodies as they began to travel through time and space. In a short time, the two bodies came into existence in a lobby. The place smelled like medicine and irritated the black and crimson character to no end. A female gopher doctor saw the pair and quickly rushed over.

"Wh—What happened?!"

"You see her condition right? Get her in a room now!" the gopher quickly addressed a few other doctors and nurses.

"Quickly! Get the pink hedgehog into the Intensive Care Unit stat! Prepare the resuscitation procedures immediately!" The team of doctors and nurses put on a gas mask of the unconscious pink hedgehog. The gopher quickly turned her attention to the male character.

"Mr. Hedgehog—"

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. I found her in her room. She attempted suicide when I arrived there. Her pulse was very weak but she was breathing when I found her." The gopher nodded.

"Please come with me." The black and red hedgehog scowled deeply and crossed his arms, but nodded. He followed the female gopher into her office, almost forgetting about the blood staining his white fur.

* * *

**Yeah...I pretty much just finished this a few minutes ago. I kinda got inspired to write this while I was doing dishes and I had to wash my mom's wine glasses. For those that are confused, I was trying to go back and forth with the past and present while trying to put in the song. You have to listen to the song with the story, but that part is up to you. Anyway, **this font means you are reading in the present. _This font means you are reading what happened in the past and or thoughts. __**These two fonts mean that you are reading the lyrics to the songs in the story. **_**Now that that's out the way, happy reading! Please leave positive reviews! And by the way, the song in the story is called _"The Worst" by Jhene Aiko._**


	2. Chapter 2

_ Cold...Cold...That was all she could feel. Just...where is she? How did she get here? It was...dark. It was very dark. She couldn't see anything. Is...is she dead? It's been long since she's felt the warm trickle from the stinging pain on her skin. The female looked down and saw the marks. Deep red. She looked past the deep red marks and saw a long tattered skirt. Painted with huge splatters of blood. Her pink hair was skewed all around her face, no longer glossy and curly. Her arm moved to put a strand of hair behind her face-_clank.

What? _She heard tried to move her arm again. _Clank. _The girl with pink hair looked down to see rusty iron chains bounding her wrists to the floor. She tried pulling them again. And again. And again. And again until she felt them scratch her skin. Tugging once more, her red scars tore open and crimson rivers began to flow freely down to the...stain glassed floor?_

_ "What...?" Looking around her, the pink girl could see that she was standing on a huge stain glass floor. From where she was standing, she could see the image of...her as a hedgehoglett holding a doll with stars surrounding her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air into her lungs. Just where the hell was she?! The pink hedgehog looked up again and stared at her younger self on the stained glass. How did that get there? The chains on her wrist _clanked _with every small movement she made. Slowly, the tattered woman crawled to her younger self and traced the face. She looked so peaceful with her doll close to her body._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _Footsteps of a child came running near her. The pink hedgehog looked up and saw her five year old self running to her with the doll being held tenderly. Her eyes widened as she saw her younger reflection pranced to her with a joyful expression on her chubby face._

_ "Mommy?" The child looks over the grown hedgehog's head. The grown hedgehog also looks up. There was nothing but darkness everywhere._

_ "Mommy? Are you there?" The five year old runs by the grown hedgehog and goes to the other side of the glass floor, where there's no stairs. Fear grips the pink hedgehog as she sees her former self go to the very edge. She tugs and pulls on the chains that bind her to the floor, trying to reach the little girl from her almost impending death._

_ "Mommy?" The child went closer to the edge and-_

_ "NO!" -walked on a gray stair that just appeared. More and more stairs appeared as the five year old ran up the stairs to a very large pillar. She was still calling for her mother. The pink hedgehog finally pulled hard and the chains became vines and she fell face forward. The vines slithered away for a moment so that the pink hedgehog can trek her way up the stairs. However, the possessed vines weren't going to let the girl go free..._

* * *

How did this happen? He only saw her during that faker's birthday party. She looked fine to him that day. After all, her usual cheerful self was rather annoying, but it gave him the satisfaction that the lone rose was doing fine. He looked down at the blood stains on his fur. He scowled deeply at the liquid that caused his white chest fur to become a maroon color. He only watched over her to keep his promise. What drove her to that point? He doesn't know a thing about her past, but he knows that it wasn't going to bind her to the ground.

_She's not like me. _He growled in complete frustration. It's always him that has to come and save her. Why can't that nagging bat or that extremely naive rabbit come for their friend? Or that stupid faker?!

"Shadow? I need to speak with you about Ms. Rose." the female gopher announced. The crimson splashed hedgehog closed his eyes and walked into the doctor's office. The doctor folded her hands together and sighed. The black hedgehog didn't give a shit in the slightest.

"What do you want to discuss? You better make it quick." His velvet voice echoed in the silence. The gopher glared at Shadow for his tone and rudeness, but the dark her crossed his arms and glared back, but twice as deadly. Jumping slightly, the gopher cleared her throat.

"Well, it seems like Ms. Rose tried to commit suicide." Shadow rolled his eyes at this.

"No shit Sherlock. Now what the hell do you want me in here for?" The gopher sighed again.

"Ms. Rose is in a coma as we speak. She's still in the ICU right now. We have been able to stop the bleeding and to get her breathing stabilized, but it seems like she fell into a deep coma. We're not sure if she'll be able to wake up from it. And from the amount of blood loss, she was minutes away from dying." Shadow quietly pondered at this. Amy Rose? In a coma? Those words should never be in the same sentence. The gopher cleared her throat.

"Do you know exactly what made her try to commit suicide?" Shadow's eyes flashed open.

"How the hell should I know? I wasn't with her when she did it! I only found her barely breathing, lying in her own pool of blood." the hedgehog growled in anger. The gopher held her hands up in defense.

"I was only asking. Usually patients that try to commit suicide from slitting their wrists are suffering from depression, want attention, or they truly need help. Has Ms. Rose been showing any signs of those situations?" The spikey quilled hedgehog tried to remember the times he saw Rose. He really didn't see much of her. Only when he was forced to go to those stupid birthday celebrations and when he had to have important meetings with the general and the rest of the team when it came to defeating terrorists or an overweight scientist. She didn't seem depressed in the slightest.

"No." The doctor sighed for the fourth time.

"I don't know what else to-" _SLAM!_

"Doctor Ritch! Patient in ICU room 12 is going into cardiac arrest as we speak!" A male purple and red striped tiger with hazel eyes bursts into the room wearing blue scrubs. Doctor Ritch's eyes popped out of her head. She immediately started to follow the tiger down the hall. Crimson eyes watched as the doctor left the office. Shaking his head, the dark hero was about to leave the office, only to silently curse when he realized that the files on the doctor's desk revealed that the patient going into cardiac arrest was the pink hedgehog who tried to kill herself.

* * *

_ The lone rose quickly ran up the gray stairs that was covered with thorny vines. She finally reached the very top of the pillar and saw the five year old with her doll run into a tall, gray glass door. It shut behind the five year old and disappeared instantly. The broken doll breathed in and out harshly and in panic. She could've sworn that the younger version of herself went through a gray door a second ago! Tattered rags went side to side as Amy looked in every direction to see where she was. Her arms began to tickle with warm liquid. Looking down, she saw her wrists still opened with blood flowing freely. Looking at the tattered clothes she was wearing, the broken doll quickly wipes the rushing rivers and bent down to wipe up the spots that stained...another glass floor?_

_ "Where the hell am I?!" The grown hedgehog could see herself as a ten year old with a small Chao in her arms. Amy got closer to the image of herself to get a better view. The eyes of the younger reflection snapped open._

_ "You honestly don't know where you are you ignorant fool?" The lone rose jumped back in surprise._

_ "What the fuck?!" Her ten year old self laughed scornfully._

_ "I'm surprised to see how I've gotten even stupider as I got older. How can you not know where you are?" The glassy ten year old hedgehog rose from the floor. Her body begins to morph and shape into a living and breathing ten year old hedgehog. Amy was awestruck at the sight. She backed away in horror, only to realize that her ankles and wrists were being held down by the vines that morphed back into rusty iron chains. The pink hedgehog began to panic as her ten year old self approached her. The little girl just shakes her head._

_ "I never realized that I would grow up to be this very pitiful young woman. I wonder where I will go wrong?" The younger reflection puts her hand on her chin, as if she's actually thinking about what she said. Breathing in and out, the young woman tried to scoot back, almost going to the edge of the giant pillar. Fear had its iron grip wrapped around the lone rose, and it was constricting her greatly._

_ "How-? What-? I don't-?" Ten year old Amy Rose scoffed._

_ "I never realized that I would be babbling like a complete idiot when I became an adult." The girl scowled deeply. The older hedgehog was shaking in fear._

_ "I-I-I thought I killed myself already! Where am I?! What the hell are you?!" Laughter erupts from the young girl and echoes into nothingness._

_ "Haven't you realized that you're not dead yet?" Emerald eyes widened._

_ "Wh-What?" The ten year old rolled her eyes._

_ "You still refuse to think like the grown hedgehog you are. Of course you're not dead you fool! If you were, you wouldn't be able to see this now would you?" The ten year old's chao raised itself from the floor and flew up into the never ending darkness. The glass chao morphed into a tall stained glass window. It looked like the older rose hedgehog was having a seizure as the doctors tried to resuscitate her._

* * *

"Pulse is running low! Add the shock to another level!" Doctor Ritch rubbed the shocking ends of the defibrillator together. Another doctor and a few more nurses were scrambling to get the appropriate equipment and methods to use to keep the rose colored hedgehog alive. A green lioness turned the the dial of the device up to level three. The gopher holds the shocking pads up in the air.

"CLEAR!" The pink hedgehog's limp body sprang up and down a few times. The pulse got stronger a little bit, but it was still somewhat weak. Time was racing against the doctors and nurses to keep their patient alive.

* * *

_Emerald eyes looked at the window with utter shock and horror. Those doctors and nurses are trying to revive her with any equipment and method they can think of. The ten year old crosses her arms and smirks._

_ "You fool. I told you. You aren't dead yet. Those doctors are simply wasting their time and talents on you." The little hedgehog walked towards the older pink hedgehog and went past her. She walked towards the edge of the pillar and a marble stair appears under her feet. After taking the first step, ten year old Amy Rose took off running. The rose colored hedgehog instantly got up and pulled the chains until she was set free. The rusty irons broke apart and morphed back into vines. The older Amy Rose ran after her younger self. Marble stairs spiraled up to another huge pillar. Amy then saw her ten year old self in front of a silver door in the middle of the floor. Breathing harshly from the physical activity, the elder pink hedgehog sprinted to the younger reflection of herself._

_ "Wait!" The little girl looked back and smirked. Slithering stealthily on the floor, vines came and wrapped itself around Amy's wrists and ankles, morphing back to the rusty iron chains again. Amy fell face first into the glass floor after getting tripped from the chains. She looked up and saw her little reflection crossing her arms._

_ "I demand answers!" The little girl rolled her eyes._

_ "You? Demanding answers from me?" Amy's patients was wearing thin._

_ "Who are you?! And if I'm not dead, then where the hell am I?!" The little girl turned around and opened the silver door and stepped into its everlasting shadows._

_ "Answer me!" Young little Rose turned her head slightly and smirked._

_ "Your mind." She slammed the door and the glass window above the pillar shattered into millions of pieces._

* * *

**Suspenseful ain't it? xD Anyway, here's the second chapter! For those that are confused, in this chapter, Amy isn't dead. She's just wandering around in her mind and is also facing her demons (everyone has one). Also, the glass floor idea was actually an inspiration from Kingdom Hearts when Sora had to make extremely important decisions when it came to choosing his weapon wisely. The part where Doctor Ritch explains why a patient cuts their wrists was made up (or is coincidentally true). For those that read and favored the first chapter, it was deleted by the site and I didn't get a LEGIT reason of why it was deleted. Anyway, it'll be up and running again. Hopefully nothing happens. Happy reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_ Broken glass showered down onto the pink hedgehog. Curling in a fetal position, she awaits for the shards to shred her skin. However, she felt nothing. Opening up an eye, she looks up to see the glass floating as if anti-gravity decided to dangle them in front of her. Slowly, the pink hedgehog comes out of her fetal position and attempts to stand. Shattered pieces slowly swirl into a fast tornado. Brutal wind scratches the young maiden, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. The swirling glass began to put itself together like a puzzle. Piece by piece, cracks still in between. The wind ceased its howl, and the pink hedgehog looked up. The shattered pieces formed into a cracked teenage version of the woman._

_ "This..." The pink hedgehog extended her hand, forgetting the drops of crimson rolling down her arm and staining the floor. The extended body part slowly reached further and further to the cracked glass sculpture. The index and middle fingers were inches away from touching the face...until the ruptured glass hand instantly grabbed the wrist of the pink hedgehog._

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have some nerve to touch me like that." The glass reflection of the broken female said with a voice like poisoned honey. The eyes rolled forward from the back of the head and furrowed in malice. The grip on Amy's arm began to tighten and the cracked edges of the glass began to cut deeper into her skin. The pink hedgehog screamed in hot searing pain. The skin released the rushing river of blood. Amy fell to her knees and tried to pry off the cracked hand._

_ "Let go of me! Please!" The teenage glass version of the pink hedgehog laughed scornfully. The grip became even tighter._

_ "Why should I? Huh? Why should I have to let go of my pathetic older version of myself? After all, you wanted to die didn't you? You were willing to embrace the pain of you cutting yourself. You were willing to die weren't you?" Rising from the floor, glass roses began to morph into people that she knew. From the left, a glassy red echidna with long locks and spikey fists rises from his knees. He turns to the females and his eyes snapped open, only to reveal black sclera with red irises. His teeth were sharp like knives when he created a deadly smile._

_ "And here I thought the pink rat would finally get out of my locks. It's a shame that someone just had to save your whiny little ass. The world would be better off without a stupid bitch who's so hung up on somebody that actually hates her. It's a damn shame." Amy looked at the glass echidna in absolute horror. Is this what Knuckles actually thought of her? Is this why he barely looked at her? Is this why he always glared at her every time she tried to talk to him?_

_ "Now Knuckles, you're not the only person that has reasons of why this pathetic waste of space should disappear off the face of Mobius." A velvet voice full of hatred comes from the right of the pink hedgehog. The rose opens up and morphs into a snow white bat with a glassy white strapped dress that sparkled like diamonds. The bat looked like she was made of pure marble, making her look positively radiant. Her eyes snapped opened to black sclera and pure silver irises, flashing in sheer hatred._

_ "Oh really? Why do you think she should wither away Rouge? Obviously she must have done something to you piss you off...and to everyone else and to society." The glass echidna comes close to the marble bat and pulls her by the waist. Both pairs of demonic eyes burn through the pink hedgehog's skull._

_ "The stupid bitch couldn't leave me alone for a full second! Always calling me for advice to impress Sonic, to find ways to get him into her bed, calling me every day to find out where Big Blue is, always bugging me even when I'm trying to spend my quality time with you Big Red. This pink brat wouldn't leave me alone whatsoever! I mean God! I knew she was a stalker and completely mental but this is ridiculous! I'm just surprised that she didn't capture the blue hedgehog and held him captive in her basement." Marble Rouge slides her hand up Glass Knuckles' chest and looked at the cracked glass figure holding the defenseless hedgehog._

_ "Amy hun, let the 'mistake' go. She won't be going anywhere anytime soon. After all, she has to understand why she must die." The marble bat extended her hands and a pearl-shaped dove appeared. It flew out of the marble hand and exploded into tiny pearls. The blast surprised the pink hedgehog, and made her gasp._

_ "Must I have to even lay my eyes on this pathetic waste? Mother's making cookies soon. If I would've known I'd have to waste my time here, I would've brought my big knife with me so I can get rid of 'it'." A sickly-sweet voice echoes from the tiny pearls rushing together to form into a teenage rabbit. Glass sapphires and rubies grow from the chest and turn into a strapless dress, flowing like a lily to the floor. The eyes snapped opened to reveal red sclera with black diamonds as irises. Amy felt her body freeze on the spot._

_ "C-Cream?" The rabbit crossed her arms and scowled._

_ "You stupid little bitch. Must you have to act like a pathetic five year old? I swear to God I should have just let you die when that fat bastard went insane and tried to kill you. Life would've been much better with you gone." The pink hedgehog felt her heart shatter into pieces. Cream was her best friend! Her little sister! How could she think of these things?!_

_ "How can you say that?! What did I ever do to you?! You're my-"_

_ "I'm not your anything! You're so damn childish! You keep whining and complaining about everything! Especially when you don't get your way! You're nothing but a whiny little bitch that can't do shit! I'm even tired of trying to save your worthless ass and you're supposed to protect __**me**__! I was deemed as the weakest link! But it's the other way around this time. Oh well. You won't be around much longer." The hand crafted from a thousand tiny pearls disintegrated and became a swirling dust storm. The pink hedgehog shielded her eyes in both fear and security._

_ "Why are you all doing this to me?!" she yelled over the roaring wind. She just didn't understand why her friends hated her so much. And they all wished that she was dead! She did want to escape everything, but to know that all of her friends wished she was dead was absolutely horrifying! Eyebrows of the owner of red irises go up in question._

_ "What the hell are you talking about? We're not doing shit to you."_

_ "Yes you are! Why are you all doing this to me?!" The bat made of marble rolled her eyes but smirked._

_ "But we truly aren't doing anything insolent fool." The wind becomes stronger and stronger and soon turns into a tornado. The marble stairs broke apart and were tossed around carelessly in the swirling storm. Amy was able to squint her eyes opened to look at the beautifully crafted people with twisted hearts smiling wickedly at her. A chip of glass from Knuckles' eye broke off and went spiraling into the wind. Soon piece by piece of glass went swirling in the chaotic wind._

_ "I hope you realize how stupid you sound you bitch." A big piece of red glass hits the marble bat in the eye and the whole figure was split from a huge crack. The bat wore a sadistic smile._

_ "You have questions that only an idiot can ask." Soon, pieces of the marble began to swirl in the wind along with the red glass from the echidna's body. The pearls from the body of the teenage rabbit disintegrated even more and created an even bigger dusty whirl. The head created of pearls turned to the defenseless hedgehog and smirked evilly._

_ "It won't be much longer." Amy dropped her body to the ground and covered her ears. The wind screamed in her ears as the bodies of precious materials began to break apart completely and soon, they were all flying within the rushing tornado. The pink hedgehog looked up to see her cracked reflection still standing. A piece of the glass from its quills broke off, following the wind. The cracked body broke apart, piece by piece. The pink hedgehog looked up and trembled in fear from the devious smirk._

_ "Do you really want to know who's torturing you?" Amy wanted to lift her head up, but she didn't want dust and glass to get in her eyes._

_ "Yes! For the love of God yes! Who is doing this to me?!" The teenage hedgehog laughed like a psychotic killer and looked down at the twenty-three year old._

_ "Yourself." The glass figure broke apart completely and swirled into the powerful tornado. Sadistic laughter echoed from the storm. Laughter from the evil echidna, the scornful bat, the wicked rabbit, and the psychotic pink hedgehog was recorded in Amy's head, never letting her hear her own thoughts._

* * *

"This is spiraling out of control. Get Doctor Bolt! I don't know how much longer this patient can take!" The gopher was struggling to even keep the pink hedgehog breathing. Everyone else was scrambling everywhere to either change the equipment or to take more notes about vital signs and everything else. The heart monitor barely had a normal rate. A dark purple chimpanzee wiped the massive sweat off of Doctor Ritch's forehead. The chimp hoped and prayed that his boss could stay on her feet and that her patient can survive.

Deep in his thoughts, he silently walked down the hallway filled with medical equipment and a few nurses. A group of female cats, wolves, and racoons blushed and stared dreamily as he walked past. He could only roll his eyes at those idiotic girls, knowing that they would do anything just to get his number, maybe even a quick fuck. _Bzzz...Bzzz..._He felt his crimson splashed quills vibrate repeatedly. Groaning in annoyance, the black hedgehog takes his work phone and slides the lock up. He looks at the text.

_Report back as soon as you can. We will be discussing partnership with I.D.O.L. soon. -General Rogan_

"Of all times...I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish that fucking faker was here to take care of her. Why can't any of those idiots do this job?" Shadow sighed in anger and irritation. All he was trying to do was finish his mission and then go home. But the damn rain and the weird feeling kept him from completing it. The black hedgehog looked down at his fur. A deep scowl was directed at the now dried crimson paint adorned with a copper smell. He hoped that the pink hedgehog would just wake up already so that he could leave. The dark hero felt someone pass him with great celerity. He frowned and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Attention! Attention! Code blue! Code blue! I repeat: code blue! Will Doctors Reggie Jackson and Alisa the Raven please report to ICU room 12! The patient is not responding! I repeat, the patient is not responding!" Crimson eyes flashed open in both shock and in a bit of panic. The patient...in room 12...not responding? He turned around and ran as fast as he could back to the room, trying to avoid countless bodies in the hallway. If the patient was unresponsive, that could only mean...He bared his sharp teeth.

"Shit!"

* * *

_ The wind still spiraled in a huge frenzy. The precious glass and stones began to assemble in the eye of the storm. Piece by piece, the precious material began to form a marble door, with glass and gems creating a mural of the twenty-three year old pink hedgehog wearing a white sundress and a white headband, being trapped and tangled in a vine of thorny roses. The defenseless pink hedgehog looked up, still trying to keep dust from getting in her eyes. Seeing the door, Amy made a break for it and quickly stepped inside. She slammed the door and breathed deeply. She felt relieved to have air brought back into her lungs and to get away from the psychotic mirages that tormented her for their own enjoyment. The defenseless hedgehog couldn't help but think about what her teenage cracked version of her said._

_ "She said that I'm doing this to myself? But how?! I actually didn't think-" she stopped. She couldn't believe it. She's in her mind. She created those creatures. She's the one that created those thoughts. She was the one that created everything that occurred. Hot tears rolled from her cheeks. What can she do now?_

_ "Help..." The broken doll looked up from hearing a voice._

_ "Help me...please..." The pink girl got up and took a step forward. She looked down to see crystals forming on either side of her feet. The crystals began to hum and glow in the darkness. Still listening to the voice, the pink maiden broke into a sprint. She soon came upon a room with giant crystals surrounding a glass floor of what looked like all three versions of Amy Rose, kneeling together with their hands folded like they're praying together. All three versions had on snow white dresses with white headbands. Only the five year old Amy Rose had a headband of white flowers covering her quills._

_ "Help..." Amy looked in front of her and saw a figure wrapped in chains. The figure wore a torn white princess dress with splotches of dried blood. Her long quills reached to her waist. The figure looked up and Amy fell back and screamed. The figure was a crystallized version of Amy and the eyes of the reflection were gorged out. There were bloody tears flowing from the crystal princess' face and her mouth was sewn shut with black barb wire. The chained angel held her hand out to the disturbed woman._

_ "Help me..." Amy has had enough of this bullshit._

_ "No way! I'm done! I can't take this anymore!" The broken doll got up to leave, only to drop back down to the floor in weakness and pain._

_ "What the hell?!" The bloody princess rose from her knees with the chains _clanking _with every move. The woman walked over to Amy and stared at her, even though she has no eyes._

_ "You didn't want to help me...You didn't want to help me...So if you won't help me...I will kill you...Every move you make...will destroy us both..." Jade eyes widened._

_ "You're fucking insane!"_

_ "We believe you are completely insane dear! It's a shame that you won't accept it." A voice from the giant crystal echoed._

_ "What?!" The pink hedgehog turned to see a purple cat, a silver hedgehog, and a brown chipmunk in the giant crystals that surrounded her and the broken woman. All of their eyes were gorged out, leaving bloody tears trailing on their cheeks._

_ "Blaze...Silver...and Sally?" All three characters laughed evilly and their hands bursts forth from the crystal. Pulling themselves out, the crystallized demons came forth and stood behind their princess. Amy wished nothing but to wake up._

_ "I wouldn't do that my dear. Because you see, you chose death. You wanted death more than anything. We can't allow you to walk away from death, now can we?" The purple crystal cat asked with a sickening purr. She lifted her hands and opened her mouth. Blood flowed freely from it and in an instant, flames bursts from the crystals and set everything on fire. The heat scorched the pink hedgehog's skin, and she wanted out._

* * *

"Oh no...Her body temperature's rising! Cool her down immediately!" Every nurse and doctor were bumping into each other as they tried to find the equipment and tried to do everything to revive the patient. Some of the employees were ready to give up. Doctor Ritch heard the heart monitor drop. Panic rose from her stomach.

"No...No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" The line went flat.

* * *

**I know it's suspenseful as hell xD. I actually started this last week and I just didn't have time to finish it. I literally just got finished with this while I was watching RAW from WWE. Anyway, for those who don't know, scelra is actually the white parts of our eyes and I will tell you what I.D.O.L. means later. Amy's still facing her demons that she created in her mind (weird right?) and she's actually making herself die (if that makes sense). Don't worry though folks! I'm just messing with you guys' heads with cliffhangers xD (shot). I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but now I really need to go to bed since I have to get up for school tomorrow -_-. If I do happen to have misspellings, please let me know! Happy reading everyone! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"NO!" The heart monitor's tone went dead. The gopher refused to lose another innocent patient. Other nurses with scrubs tried to resuscitate the pink hedgehog. The same green lioness turned the dial of the defibrillator up to the seventh level. The purple chimp looked to his boss.

"Doctor Ritch! That's way too dangerous! Do you know that it could-"

"I'm well aware of that Harry! But at the moment, we have no choice!" The female doctor tried not to panic while she rubbed the the shocking ends together. The gopher held the ends up in the air.

"CLEAR!" The limp pink body sprang up with a violent jolt. The monitor's line went back up, only for a few seconds. Everyone was ready to just give up and put the body in a black bag. While everyone was scrambling, the doors burst open to reveal wide red irises. The black body was rising and falling with deprivation of air. A brown and black spotted lynx with purple scrubs spotted the male.

"Sir! You aren't allowed to be in here!" The black and red hedgehog brushed past the lynx and marched straight to the bed that was surrounded by nurses and four doctors trying to revive the pink hedgehog. The female gopher looked up and gasped.

"Shadow! You're not supposed to be in here-!"

"You're pathetic." Eyebrows rose in shock and a few of them furrowed in anger.

"What the hell are you-?"

"I can't believe that you would instantly give up like that. I'm very surprised at you Rose. For someone that's always so optimistic and always telling her friends to never give up, you're running away. You're a fucking coward." The chimp took offense to the statement and raised his fist.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?!" Harry threw his fist at the hedgehog, only to get his arm twisted and almost broken in half. Other doctors and nurses were panicking from trying to save an almost dead patient to an almost random fight going on. While the commotion was happening, only a crystal blue sparrow with a long braided ponytail paid attention to the heart monitor as the heartbeat began to pick back up in a steady rhythm.

* * *

_Heat began to suffocate the young woman as flames began to lick her skin. The crystal silver hedgehog's hand began to glow a fluorescent blue. Tips of the fire turned to sharp orange stones and floated in the air. Piece by piece, they began to form into a giant stalactite, floating above the pink hedgehog and the crystallized demons._

_ "You were always annoying and getting in my way. Now Death can take you as his bride." The pink hedgehog felt burns all on her skin. She looked up and saw the giant pointy rock floating above her. She moved her arms and screamed in white hot pain. This was it. Amy Rose has had enough! She was just ready to say fuck-_

You're pathetic. _What the hell?_

I can't believe you would instantly give up like that. I'm very surprised at you Rose. For someone that's always so optimistic and always telling her friends to never give up, you're running away. You're a fucking coward. _Amy frowned at the choice of words from the rough, but velvet voice. The voice sounded like..._

_ "Now you will die along with us! Now I can finally spend time with my blue hedgehog with you out of the picture!" The crystal chipmunk laughed like a mad woman. Amy tried to listen to the voice from above. It sounded like..._

_ "The fiery depths of Hell will consume you and-" That voice sounded like..._

_ "You...shall...die..." A blood vessel popped in her skull._

_ "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everything surrounding her shattered in pieces of glass. The heat was gone and everything felt cool. Silence filled her ears and she was ever so grateful to hear it. Thinking about the voice again...it sounded like...Jade eyes widened in realization._

_ "Shadow?!"_

* * *

In the midst of arguing and tired nurses and doctors, the sparrow took a deep breath.

"The patient is alive! The heart rate is back up! Everyone else get out accept Doctor Alisa, Alexis Jenkins, and that so called 'Shadow'!" The sparrow screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone looked at the bird like she was bat shit crazy. Doctor Ritch looked at the heart monitor and gasped in shock. The heart rate was increasing! She looked at everyone else in the room.

"You heard Tina! Everyone but Alisa, Alexis, and Shadow must leave immediately! This is a very delicate situation!" Everyone else raced out of the door, some thanking the gopher on the way out that they didn't have to continue to revive the patient. Harry looked at his boss.

"But boss-"

"NOW!" The purple chimp ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." The raven came closer to the limp body. She looked at the different tubes and other instruments coming from the body.

"Take out everything except the IV, heart monitor, and oxygen mask." The doctors and two nurses took out the tubes from Amy's body and put them back in their proper places. The crimson splashed hedgehog leaned against the wall, clenching his arms while they were folded. The gopher looked to the sparrow.

"Tina, how did the heart rate increase?" Tina looked over her shoulder and stared at the male with spiked up quills.

"It spiked up when that hedgehog called the patient a coward. It's as if the patient heard his voice and is trying to regain consciousness." The lynx looked to the hedgehog and walked closer to him.

"Do you have any relations with this woman?" Shadow flashed his eyes open. He never considered the pink hedgehog to be anything. He never really had any friends in this time. The only person that was there for him was Maria Robotnik, but she's not here anymore. She hasn't been here for over fifty years. The only ones he considered friends are Omega and Rouge when she wasn't a being a bitch. He absolutely hated that stupid ass arrogant faker, he didn't like the faker's twin tailed companion, he despised that idiot red echidna that Rouge loves to fuck, and he could never understand that naive rabbit. What did he consider Amy? He never really considered her to be anything...but just something. He couldn't understand it. What exactly was she to him? A friend? And acquaintance? Someone he just knows? Sensing the small amount of tension, Tina spoke up.

"Don't worry about who he is for now. All he needs to do is continue speaking to the patient. Whatever he says might help her wake up." The spotted lynx scoffed and walked back to the patient. Shadow got off of the wall and walked closer to the body. He stood on one side of the bed and stared down at the sleeping pink hedgehog. The sound of the heart monitor was accompanied by silence filling the room. All of the females looked at Shadow.

"Well?" Crimson irises glared at chocolate brown ones.

"Well what? What the hell do you want me to do?" Blood vessels popped in irritation from the lynx's head.

"You need to say something to her! Don't tell me you only came in here to say stupid shit and then leave! Say something! Anything to her! Do you even give two shits whether she dies or not?!" Doctor Alisa came and held Alexis back.

"Screaming is not helping us nor the patient! If you can't deal with this situation properly Alexis you will need to leave now!" The steady beeps of the monitor began to dwindle. Panic and realization settled into the doctors and nurses. Shadow frowned deeply and bared his teeth. The brown and black spotted lynx stared at the crimson splashed male and words filled with malice flowed from her mouth.

"If she dies right here, it'll be on your shoulders!"

* * *

_The silence felt so wonderful to her ears. But now what is she supposed to do? She only heard that velvet voice for a brief amount of time. What's supposed to happen now? Blinding light flashed in front of her face. The pink maiden shielded her eyes from the blinding glow. When the brightness went down, jade eyes saw a pure white door with solid gold swirls decorating the top and bottom. Pure silver swirls created beautiful roses and red diamonds flowed beautifully from the silver stems. Seeing the door, Amy walked toward the door and tried to reach the ruby glass doorknob. She stopped and stepped back in a fast pace when she saw a skeleton hand come from behind the door._

_ "And where are you going now? Do you even know what this door leads to?" The owner of the skeleton hand revealed himself. Dry and broken bones of a fox ear appears. The skeleton of a twin tailed fox came from behind the beautifully crafted door. His irises were a bloody red and his smile was missing plenty of teeth, only three crooked fangs remained. A large bloody organ remained in the center of his rib cage. The tissue of the organ was pierced by two rib bones with the sharp edges sticking through. Amy tried not throw up, but the burning acid forced itself out of her throat. The skeleton laughed with enjoyment._

_ "My dear! I'm not that scary looking! Or am I?" The lone rose wiped her mouth from spurting out the vile from her stomach._

_ "Tails! Wh-what happened to you?!" One crooked tooth fell out of the skull and the bony hand picked up the tooth and put it back in its proper place._

_ "You do realize that this is just all in your mind right?" Amy did forget about that. The dead fox walked to the door and held the knob._

_ "Are you sure you want to come through here?" The pink hedgehog was very hesitant. Should she go through that beautiful door? What if it was the only way out of her mind? At this point, she had no other choice._

_ "I'm going through it." The red irises disappeared and the missing teeth grew back into sharp knives in the fox's head. He silently chuckled and slowly opened the door._

_ "Be warned: once you go in, no one and nothing will come out. Not even you. Try not to make things any more worse than they are. It's enough that you cheated Death. And he might want to take you with him...forcefully..." The twin-tailed skeleton laughed like a hyena. The rose maiden stepped into the door and walked a few steps in. The beautifully crafted door slammed behind her and instantly shattered into pieces. The skeleton fox's laugh still echoed in the dark room and shivered down Amy's spine. The pink girl kept walking and walking in the never ending darkness. She couldn't see anything in front of her. Silence filled her ears._

_ "Tee-hee..." The girl's ears perked up at the slight sound. Her quills started to tingle with fear._

_ "Tee-hee..." The rose's breathing increases ten-fold. She was tired of being fucked with all day and she wants to just open her eyes already!_

_ "Show yourself! I'm tired and I want to leave!" A light descended from the from the darkness above and its rays descended on the woman with jade eyes. The light began to expand a lot more, revealing a glass stained floor with the broken hedgehog princess wrapped in iron chain. Splotches of blood on the dress looked like smears on the glass portrait. Amy looked down and saw her shadow looking a bit tall. She stepped back and saw the shadow growing taller than her. Ears perked as she heard the laughter once again._

_ "Show yourself dammit!" The shadow slithered away from the pink hedgehog and went to the other side of the glass portrait. The girl was so startled, she fell back and fell to the floor and screamed. The shadow brought itself off the floor, morphing into a dark blue and crystallized demon. Smoke came from its feet and the tips of the fingers and quills were snow white. Amy couldn't believe it. This demon...this very demon that she hasn't seen for years is now haunting her in her mind?! Now of all times?! The hedgehog demon laughed to the darkness above._

_ "This can't-this can't be happening! You're M-Mephiles?!" The figure just laughed and laughed and laughed. Amy took a good look at the figure this time. The quills weren't up and spikey. In fact, the quills were down in a familiar shape. The smoking demon turned around slowly. Its sickening pale and dark green irises stared at the female with malice, poison, and utter amusement._

_ "Now now, you bitch. Are you really that fucking blind?" The lone rose covers her mouth while she screamed in bloody horror. She recognized that body...those green eyes with malice._

_ "S-Sonic?" The hedgehog demon laughed bitterly and took his sharp fingers and quickly slashed his muzzle. Amy gagged and choked as blood and green slime leaked from the rips, revealing razor sharp teeth._

_ "You shouldn't have stepped through the Door of Everlasting Fears...Now you will die here with me..." Amy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and screamed at the top of her lungs._

* * *

"This is not good..." The two doctors were trying to put oxygen back into their patient's lungs while the nurses were getting the equipment together. The dark hero could only sit back and watch while the professionals are juggling the maiden's fate of either life or death. Shadow looked at the body and saw it rise and fall fast. Feeling concerned, he gets up from the chair and moves to the side of the bed. The lynx sees the hedgehog move closer and pushes him back.

"You need to get back now! You're doing enough damage as it is!" The dark hero bared his fang in irritation. The stupid mammal was so focused on being the hero, she fails to realize what's happening to the patient!

"Did you even look at her chest? Can you even hear the monitor?!" Alexis was about to yell at him again-

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy's body sprang up violently as she let out a bloody scream, scaring everyone including Shadow.

"She's alive! She's-"

"Not necessarily." Alisa the Raven moved other equipment out the way while the body was moving in jerky movements.

"What do you mean?" The black hedgehog shoved the lynx out of the way and held the body down.

"She means that Rose is still in a comatose state. Just because she screamed, doesn't mean that she'll be waking up soon. Something's trapping her in her mind, and she's trying to fight it so she can wake up." The dark hero kept a firm grip on the arms and used enough force to keep the jerking body on the bed. He knew this was dangerous, even for her. There's no telling when she'll get out of this state. The breathing was getting heavier and faster. The black hedgehog didn't know how much longer this wilting rose could take. When the other women in the room began to scramble, very soft and delicate hands violently gripped the crimson splashed arms of the Ultimate Life Form.

"SHADOW HELP ME!"

* * *

**I just love to torture you guys with cliff hangers xD (shot). I just made this and finished it today because school just got closed AGAIN because of the nasty weather. School is also closed tomorrow because of the weather as well, so I'm making good use of my time to create more chapters. I actually got the idea of Skeleton Tails when I played Sonic Heroes in the Haunted Mansion stage. It was when I went to the room with the giant doors and if you take a few good looks, there were skeletons moving and hiding from behind the doors like they were watching you. And of course I got the Mephiles idea from Sonic '06. However, I kinda wanted to make it a fear of Amy (even though she's never really seen him in that form I think) and I wanted to add the fear of Sonic hating Amy at the same time, so why not just add both together? Don't worry! I'll try to get the next chapter up by this weekend. Happy reading everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit!" The doctors and nurses dropped everything and went over to the bed with a screaming pink hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form had to practically force the patient down on the bed, limiting her jerky movements.

"What the hell is going on in her mind?!" Shadow was at a loss for words as well. The doctors are supposed to be handling the patient, not him! And why would Rose scream his name for help? Wasn't she supposed to be screaming for faker's name instead?

"SHADOW! PLEASE HELP ME!" Her desperate cries for him increased tenfold, her voice ringing in his ears. The crimson splashed hedgehog didn't know how much longer this poor woman can take.

"Dammit Rose! You need to fight it!"

* * *

_ The smoking demon laughed with sheer amusement as his victim screamed with fear. The lone rose really wanted to find a way to get out of her mind. But...how?! What can she do? _

_ "Damn woman! I knew you had a set of lungs on you but, damn! I didn't know you'd be screaming like a banshee! Geez! This is one other good reason for me to kill you!" The twin of Mephiles floats ever so slowly to the pink hedgehog, his snake-like tongue licking his muzzle after tearing the rest of the rips. His slime, blood, and saliva drips onto the floor, melting holes into the floor. Bile rose from her stomach, and escaped her mouth. Hating the foul taste left in her mouth, Rose looked back and tried to run. She ran and ran until she got to the edge of the pillar. The demon laughed in sheer amusement, loving to slowly torment his victim._

_ "And where do you think you're going?" A voice of sweet venom flowed to her ears. Amy knew she was screwed, but she had to at least try to get away._

_ "I'm leaving and I'm gonna wake up! I'm too tired for any of this shit! I want to-"_

_ "Live again? HA! I won't let you wake up! You wanted to escape reality. Why go back now? You're much needed in the land of the dead..." Demon Sonic instantly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. It slithered towards the young woman in a fast pace. The lone rose didn't know what to do. She knows she can't jump and she knows she can't outrun the puff of smoke. What can she do?!_

Dammit Rose! _There's the velvet voice again! This time...it sounded like..._

_ "Shadow?!"_

Fight it! _Amy couldn't believe it! The voice did belong to Shadow! But why is he talking to her? How did he get into the room with all of those doctors? How did he get there in the first place? How did he know she was at the hospital? Did he...find her?_

_ "How can I fight it?! Just...how?!" A quick memory flashed her eyes._

* * *

_**"Answer me!" Young little Rose turned her head slightly and smirked.**_

_** "Your mind."**_

* * *

_ If she was in her mind...she could control things! Thinking hard but quick, Amy jumped from the pillar and extended her arms. Wind was rushing through her hair as she dived into the river of blackness. Suddenly, her back felt as light as air as beautiful golden feather wings stopped the young woman from falling further. Using her strength, Amy accelerated upwards and floated high above the pillar. She glanced down to see her adult self, surrounded by Chaos and roses, blooming to the moonlight. And there was an...outline of a male hedgehog? He was holding her waist and her hand, as if they were dancing under the moonlight._

_ "Hmph...So you grew wings. Big deal! You are not in control of anything!" From the outline of the male hedgehog in the glass portrait, black smoke began to spread across the glass. The edges began to spark with blue fire, melting the floor even more. Amy knew she couldn't stay any longer. She tried to create another door in her mind, but nothing appeared._

_ "Wh-What?!" Dark laughter erupted from the flames._

_ "I told you, you stupid bitch! Once you stepped through the Door of Everlasting Fears, you cannot escape! No matter how hard you try!" Dark claws with crystal white tips jetted out from the flames and tried to grab the floating angel. She quickly dodged and flew to different spots. The claws continuously tried to get her, failing at every turn. Suddenly, the claws disappeared in the smoke. Jade eyes tried to locate where the claws are._

_ "Looking for me you bitch?" A powerful force knocked the lone rose into the blue flames, badly burning her body. The girl's scream of pain was so powerful, the demon had to shield his ears from the high pitch. He also failed to realize a small white crack began to form on his chest._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A pink body began to have a serious spasm and it was beginning to become an even harder challenge to keep the body still. Shadow was doing the best he can to keep Amy still, but even he was surprised at the amount of strength this woman possessed.

"Shit! What the hell is going on in there?!" The male hedgehog's voice was strained with a hint of anger. Whatever Amy was dealing with, she was getting her ass kicked by it. The heart monitor excelled greatly, and it started to make the doctors and nurses panic.

"We need to shock her awake now!" The raven tried to get the device together.

"No! We have to wait until-"

"Until what?! She has an extreme heart attack?! We have no choice!" Alexis said with panic in her voice. She came close to tears after seeing the patient just suffer right there on the bed. She knew there was nothing that they can do at the moment. The Ultimate Life Form bared his teeth in anger, agitation, and authority.

"Listen to me! I don't give a fuck if you're a doctor! The only way that Rose will wake up is if she finishes the fight in her mind! Shocking her again won't do shit but kill her! Aren't you all supposed to be professionals?!" The spotted lynx was about to jump the male hedgehog, but the gopher for a doctor held her back with all her might.

"Alexis, leave!" Brown irises widened.

"But-"

"But nothing! It's obvious that you can't work in this environment! Take the files with you on the way out. Now go!" Teardrops leaked from the girl's eyes as she snatched the files from a mobile table and ran out the door. The blue sparrow hung her head in disappointment for her co-worker, but at the moment all of the attention should be back on the patient at hand. Tina gasped when she looked over at the monitor. The temperature of the pink hedgehog's body was rising...and fast.

"Whatever is going on in her head, she needs to fight it and be done with it! Her body temperature is going off the charts!" Doctor Alisa and Tina went to go and get some equipment to help detain Amy's fever. Shadow felt drops of water roll down his forhead, face, and arms. This woman was testing his limits and his strength. If she doesn't wake up soon...

"Dammit Rose! It's all in your head! Wake up!"

* * *

_ The burns made her skin and fur scream in total agony. She was pretty sure that her lungs gave out from all of the screaming she did. The Mephiles version of Sonic gave a hearty laugh, enjoying the pain and suffering that his victim had._

_ "I knew you were weak but damn! I didn't think you'd be this fucking soft! Oh God this is too rich!" Still cackling his head off, the demon floated down to the broken angel. The golden wings were broken and most of the feathers were burnt off. Part of her hair was still on fire, and it was almost burning Amy's scalp. Raising her head, the broken doll cried tears of blood. There were hardly anymore clear tears she could shed, so blood would have to replace them instead. Bearing a sadistic smirk, Demon Sonic raised his claws in front of Amy's face. The white tips became longer and looked as sharp as razor blades._

_ "It's time for you to die!" The pink female hung her head in defeat, ready to accept her fate. Mephiles Sonic raised his hand and-_

Dammit Rose! _Jade eyes widened at the voice. It was-_

_ "Shadow?!" Sharp teeth clenched in disgust as he heard the voice of his arch rival._

_ "That killing bastard? I'm surprised he's actually attempting to let you live! That no good faker is always trying to kill somebody! Not to mention that he's one hell of a depressing person! It's a shame that he's the Ultimate Life Form. For all I know, he could have just killed himself already! And be with this little weakling right here!" _SLAP! _Sickening eyes widened in complete disbelief. His head turned half way around in a sharp turn with a handprint of a hand decorating his face. Turning around slowly, the demon saw his victim looking enraged. Amy's breathing hardened, her face flushed with anger, and her body shaking from pure rage._

_ "Don't you dare say bullshit about Shadow ever again!" Amy stepped back a bit when she saw a large white crack coming from the handprint on Mephiles Sonic's face. The dark blue claw touched the crack and instantly screamed._

It's all in your head! _Shadow was trying to help her! Blue flames died out and the lone rose walked closer to the screaming demon. Pale green eyes opened with rage and pure hatred._

_ "You little bi-"_

_ "You won't control me. You're just in my head. You're nothing but a figment of my imagination! You're nothing!" As soon as she said those words, Mephiles Sonic cracked all over and exploded. A hot white light bursts everywhere, blinding the pink hedgehog. When the light went down, she opened her eyes to see a beautiful strapless and pure white princess dress with accenting diamonds. Her hair was beautiful and flowing again. She felt a small diamond tiara resting gently on her head. Amy looked up and saw a beautiful ballroom with crystal chandeliers and marble pillars. There was a glass window of her dancing with a mysterious dark hedgehog. Streaks of the moonlight shines through the window and forms into the crystal versions of herself. The happy five year old, the giggling ten year old, the smiling teenager, and the peaceful adult versions of herself all dressed in white dresses stared at her._

_ "You did it." The sweet voice of her teenage self carried to her ears. Amy was very clueless about that positive statement._

_ "What do you mean?" The adult version of herself came near and gently grabbed her hands._

_ "My dear, you conquered your fears and insecurities." Amy was still unsure._

_ "But what about all of those things that those demons said?"_

_ "Well...they are true...But that doesn't mean you should give up!" The ten year old responded._

_ "Why shouldn't I?" Five year old little Rose hugged Amy by her legs._

_ "Because there's one person that still likes you!" Ears perked up._

_ "What person?" All four versions of Amy Rose giggled._

_ "Wake up and find out!" They all shined brightly, blinding the pink girl. That light was so blinding! It was so damn hard to see!_

Rose? _She'd recognize that voice anywhere._

* * *

"No! Oh God no!" Silence filled the room. Fast heartbeats went down after a short time and the line was singing only one tone. Doctor Alisa covered her face, Doctor Ritch turning around and looked up while tears flowed from her face, and Tina fell to her knees with a red face. The male hedgehog was silent. He felt no more movements. He felt nothing. He couldn't believe it. This was impossible. It was impossible! She could not be dead! Amy Rose is just not dead! He tried shaking her. Shadow shaked the limp body as hard as possible, but nothing happened. It was as if he was just shaking a rag doll.

"Doctor? Time of death?" The gopher looked up at a clock.

"At 11:59 p.m." The doctors came and took the tubes and the heart monitor off of the body. The black hedgehog was still in shock.

"I don't believe it..."

"She won't be waking up..." Tina got off of the floor and ran out the room. The poor thing couldn't take it anymore. Quickly putting down the equipment, Doctor Ritch ran out of the room to catch the girl. The raven sighed and as soon as the clock struck midnight...

"Rose?" Jade eyes opened to see crimson eyes staring down at her with utter disbelief and...happiness? The crimson splashed hedgehog almost dropped to his knees when he saw Amy smile.

"I'm back Shadow." Alisa's eyes leaked with tears of pure joy.

"It's a miracle!"

* * *

**Yeah...I just made this today and I just finished it a few minutes ago xD. So...AMY LIVES! WOOOOOOO! PARTYYYYYYYY! Ahem...sorry I got carried away xD. Anyway, this is just Amy waking up. The story is still gonna continue anyhow! And I might have to put off some writing for a while because I have to fill out scholarships and shit for college. I seriously wish someone would do that for me -_-. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Happy reading everyone! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The sweet aroma that spread throughout the house filled her nose. Realizing that the goods are ready, a teenaged creature gently hopped off of her bed and puts on her pink slippers. She quietly tip-toes across the room, not wanting to wake up her companion who's sleeping the night away. Her large ears slightly flapped behind her as she _thumped _her way down the carpet-covered wooden stairs. After reaching the bottom, the teenager walked into an arch that led to the sweet aroma. The grandfather clock leaning against the wall on the left of the arch _ticked_ in the midst of the silence. The time read 11:57 p.m. The teenager hummed a small melody as she reached for her oven mitt. A white oven's door was opened and the lovely aroma bursts into the kitchen. The young lady's white muzzle slightly turned red from relishing the heat. Getting on one knee, the teen pulls out an iron shelf that cradled a silver tray with chocolate chip cookies. She grabbed the tray and-

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _Her heart started racing uncontrollably. Blood pumped violently in her ears, while the heart tried to regulate the insane blood flow. The teen tries to take several breaths to attempt to calm the racing organ. Pain struck her chest in an overwhelming blow, causing the girl to grip it tight. The white walls began to spin wildly, making the teen's vision to go out of control. Her body began to writhe in agony, stiffening the limbs. Blackness took over the girl's eyes, her body spasming out of control. The baked goods scatter on the floor and in the oven, burning to a crisp. A second degree burn forms on the teen's arm, scalding her flesh and fur.

"Oh my! I knew it was raining but it's practically pouring cats and dogs outside!" A tender voice that carries the melody of Heaven comes through the red door. The figure wore a simple pale blue raincoat and dark blue rain boots. Taking off her rain boots, an elder peach-colored rabbit places her red and white polka-dotted umbrella in its holder. She removes her hat and places it on the maroon coat rack.

"Cream? Honey? Are you almost finished with those cookies yet? You know how I am with you baking things late at night." Silence. "Honey?" Worry filled her veins. "Cream?" Fearing the worst, the elder rabbit ran to the bathroom peeked her head in. Realizing that her daughter wasn't there, she ran to the kitchen and panic set in.

"CREAM!" The mother ran to her child and tried to hold the girl. Panicking, the elder woman grabbed her phone and quickly speed dialed her contact while she tried to hold her daughter's body still. A mother's worst nightmare was befolding the older rabbit.

_"Ugh...Hello?" _A groggy and somewhat annoyed voice from the other end flows through the speaker.

"Knikkita! Help!"

_"Wh-What?! Vanilla?! What the hell's going on?!"_ The woman named "Vanilla" started to hyperventilate.

"Cream's having a seizure! Please help us!" Vanilla practically screamed into the phone. Since the hospitals were too far away, calling her daughter's friend who is a nurse was the only option. When the grandfather clock _ticked_ at 11:59 p.m., Vanilla felt her daughter's body seize up and then drop. Her chest wasn't moving in a steady rhythm anymore. Blood pulsed harshly through her ears as Cream's mother looked at her child. Almond eyes were wide opened as a slacked jaw leaked white fluid. Vanilla's deep breathing and the dial tone of her phone filled the silence. Fearing the worst, the elder rabbit shook the corpse.

"...Cream?...Honey?" A mother's nightmare unfolded before her. She pressed her fingers against Cream's wrist to find a pulse-

_She didn't have one anymore._

"No...NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Heart-wrenching screams echoes throughout the house, causing the dead teen's companion to awaken. It was like reliving her nightmare all over again. Instead of holding her late husband in her arms, she was now holding her dead child. A rushing waterfall of tears rolled down her cheeks. The distraught mother started to choke on her heavy sobs. Coming from behind the arch, a small sky blue Chao wearing a red bow tie peeks his little head in, wondering why his mother had screamed.

"Vanilla?! Where are you?!" Bursting from the door, a character runs in with their rain boots still on, making the carpet soak up rainwater and mud. They run into the kitchen to find a grieving mother, holding their child that was once alive. Eyes widen with buckets full of tears as they look at the corpse. Their breath hitched their throat, realizing that the nightmare was a horrid reality. The gentle light blue creature looked at the time through his teary and sorrowful eyes. The grandfather clock sang with glee when the arms _ticked_ at midnight.

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_ After the last chime, an almond eye blinked. Seeing the small action, the maroon echidna looks down at her friend's body. A second later, the corpse took a huge and dramatic deep breath, sucking as much air in as possible. Both women whipped their heads to the cream-colored rabbit, not believing their eyes. While the young girl was trying to force the air back into her lungs since her life depended on it, Vanilla's maternal instinct kicked in and she held her daughter with all of her might.

"CREAM! OH THANK HEAVENS CREAM!" As the professional nurse she is, the maroon echidna pried Cream's mother's arms opened and laid the teen down on the floor. Vanilla objected the nurse's actions and tried to take her daughter's body back, but was pushed.

"Vanilla, with all due respect, you need to let Cream regain her breath and consciousness. Her body needs to loosen up and breathe again after she had that serious seizure. A bear hug will do much more damage to her than you think."

"But Knikkita-"

"Vanilla! Please!" Realizing that arguing wouldn't do anything, the elder woman sighed in defeat and relented. Removing a long lock from her face, the maroon echidna placed the lock back in her extremely messy bun. If it weren't for the fact that Vanilla woke her from her sleep in a state of panic, she would have made herself look more presentable. Both women turned their attention back to the girl laying on the floor.

"Vanilla, help me sit her up. I need to do a check up." Nodding in understanding, the peach-colored bunny helped the maroon echidna sit up the dazed girl. Vanilla tries to contain herself while Knikkita is doing the proper procedure on her patient. After she was finished, the maroon echidna pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Vanilla's eye twitched in annoyance when she heard the curse word. Cream's mother doesn't tolerate swearing in her house, but because of the situation at hand, she'll let it slide. When Knikkita moved slightly over Cream's arm, the bunny yelped in anger, scaring the two older women. With her sharp golden eyes, the maroon echidna gasps as she saw the source of the problem.

"Shit! This burn needs to be treated immediately! Vanilla, find your first aid kit! We may not be at the hospital, but I can at least treat this injury to the best of my ability. Hurry!" Shaking out of her stupor, the older woman nearly trips on her own feet as she rushed to the bathroom. Turning on the light, Vanilla reached under the cabinet and pulled out a medium sized white box with a small red cross in the middle. After retrieving the item, the teen's mother rushed back into the kitchen where she saw her daughter and her daughter's friend at the sink, running cold water on the burn. The light blue colored Chao started to cry, worrying about his owner's well-being. A tender hand wiped the creature's tears away with delicate strokes.

"Don't worry Cheese. I'm fine! Really!" Turning off the faucet, the trained nurse takes the white box and opens it to find the necessary materials she needs in order to tend to the second degree burn. While Knikkita was busy with Cream's arm, Vanilla turns off the stove and cleans up the broken baked goods that littered the floor. She figured she would clean up the rest of the crumbs that were still in the oven later after the machine cooled down.

"Cream? Do you remember what happened?" Knikkita asked while she was wrapping the white bandage over the treated wound. Almond eyes stared at the black and white tiled floor in deep thought. Not recalling what happened, the teenage bunny shook her head.

"No. All I can remember is that everything went black while I was trying to get the cookies out for the bake sale tomorrow." Both the mother and nurse looked at each other in worry.

"But..."

"But...?"

"Well, when I blacked out, I saw something...weird. I saw...I saw a silver bullet go through a beautiful red rose, killing it instantly." Two pairs of eyes widened in disbelief. Silence filled the room, suffocating the life forms within.

"What does this all mean?"

* * *

_Radio active! Radio active! _The rocking tune of _Radio Active_ by _Imagine Dragons_ surged through the small radio. The gadget continued to sing on the shelf that sits on the beige walls. While the radio moved to the next song, sounds of tinkering and sparks came from underneath a blue plane. Small bright sparks erupted from underneath the machine, disappearing after the heat from a torch vanishes. The owner of the torch slides back from being under the plane and sits up. Sitting up, the owner of twin tails stretched his arms to the ceiling. Light blue gems for eyes looked to the small alarm clock, sitting on an oak desk. In bold red numbers, the clock read 11:56 p.m.

"Whoa...It's that late already?" His deep voice slightly echoed over the radio. It's been about six years since he went through puberty. His ears got bigger, his body getting ripped after training with Knuckles and Shadow to not only get in shape, but to defend himself as well. The ladies would drop in front of his feet when he talks to them in his rich, deep voice. Too bad for them, he already has a girlfriend. There's no one like his beautiful cream-colored bunny.

"Well, I'll just add some paint on and then I'll go to bed. I'll just work on my run later on tomorrow." The twin-tailed fox named Miles Prower wiped off the remaining oil from his mechanic gloves on his pale grey apron. He stood up and walked over to his small working/tool station. Staring at some of the equipment for a short moment, the genius with an I.Q. of 300 grabbed a mask, a spray nozzle, and a can of blue paint.

"Gotta be careful with this one. Spray this only a few minutes at a time." Tails grabs and puts on a protective facial mask and then attaches the nozzle of the spray onto the can. Remembering the toxins of the paint, the golden fox walked over to the ventilator near the door. All of a sudden, the room began to spin. Not understanding the sudden dizziness, the golden fox shuts his eyes for a brief moment and holds onto the wall. Wanting to breathe better, Tails removes the facial mask and threw it on the floor. He tries to set the spray paint on the desk in the midst of his dizzy-spell, only to hear the shatter of the fragile paint can.

"Shit..." The toxic fumes fill the room, beginning to invade the fox's lungs. The genius of the Sonic Team opened his eyes and started to violently cough. His lungs constricted with pain as the poison in the room began to damage the entryways. A sharp pain went through the fox's chest, like a sharp sword that pierced his body.

_Wake me up inside! (Wake me up!) Wake me up inside! (Save me!) _The radio began to blast the song _Bring Me To Life _by _Evanescence _through the small gadget. The genius' lungs started to collapse from the toxins tearing up the pockets. Clutching his chest, the nineteen year old tries to open the door, but ends up falling to the floor. The relentless coughing makes the young man gag so hard, his stomach ends up throwing out he sub sandwich he had thirty minutes ago. The acid burned his throat as the mixture of bile and poisonous fumes suffocate his lungs. Using the last bit of strength he had, Tails attempts to pull himself up using the door frame.

Darkness blurred his vision as he looked back to the small alarm clock sitting the desk. The red numbers 11:59 stared at him as swirls of blackness finally powered over him. Tails couldn't believe that he just suffocated to death.

_ Blue eyes opened as the owner was laying on the cold floor. Shaking his head to get a better vision, the owner of the blue eyes opened to...a stained glass floor? Making his twin tails spin in a helicopter motion, the foxy genius propels himself off of the floor and into the blackened sky. Once he's gotten a better view, Tails couldn't help but hold his opened mouth in shock. The glass floor was a portrait of a familiar pink colored hedgehog wearing a white sundress. Her eyes were closed as she held a wonderful bouquet of roses near her tan muzzle. In the outside rings, large silver bullets were aimed at her, ready to invade her body._

_ "No..." The fox felt his tails tie in a knot, making him fall to his death. His body hurled faster to the glass floor, aiming straight for the pink hedgehog._

_ "NO!" CRASH! _His eyes opened back to reality. Realizing that he's alive again, Tails wasted no time and pulled himself up and opened the door. He threw himself out of the workshop and crawled to the nearest tree. Tails' lungs greedily sucked in the much needed air that'll push the toxins out. After calming himself down, the foxy genius pulled himself up and looked to the stars. He briefly smelled the puke that stained his clothes as he began to think out loud.

"What the hell was that all about?! And what was that...that...vision? I may be a genius, but I don't fuck with that supernatural shit." He sighed. "I'll ask Knuckles what it means tomorrow. He's a lot more better with this stuff than I am and he could probably give me some answers."

* * *

He's never felt such content and bliss in his whole life. Just by laying next to her put his mind and soul at ease. It's been one hell of a journey for the two lovers to finally admit their love to each other. Through ups and downs, to Hell and back, the two finally made it and came through with their feelings. Amethyst eyes looked at the sleeping female and softened with love. The male leaned over and delicately kissed the snow white bat's forehead. He heard the bat sigh in complete bliss. He couldn't believe that they were constantly fighting over the Divine Flower that ruled the heavens. It was serious work for the both of them. Of course he didn't want her to steal his precious gem, but he did want to see her again. The way her topaz eyes flashed in annoyance and anger made his heart race. Her voice reminded him of chocolate wine. Sweet, rich, deep, and very intoxicating to his very soul. He remembered the day that they both confessed their feelings.

_He was busy trying to defend the sacred flower as usual, then the bat he loved tried to take it away again. They fought and fought and fought, util the words that escaped her lips struck a nerve._

_ "How can you defend this stupid and useless piece of shit? All you're doing is defending a giant rock! Good God echidna! Why can't you just throw this garbage away?" His heart sank as he lost his footing and fell flat on his face. The bat descended and landed gracefully on her feet. Leaves were blowing in the wind, filling the thick silence between the two. Guilt rises from the depths of the female's stomach, regretting her words._

_ "Um...Knuckles?"_

_ "What do you know?"_

_ "K-Know what?" The red echidna's body began to shake in anger, almost scaring the bat._

_ "Get out..." Not liking the tone of his voice, the bat moves closer to the infuriated male._

_ "What?"_

_ "Get the hell off of my island you thieving bitch!" Taken aback by his words, the agent for G.U.N. starts to get angry._

_ "What the hell are you so pissed about? All I said was that you're defending a stupid overgrown rock!" Amethyst eyes filled with tears and pure rage bore into the guilty blue ones._

_ "You don't understand shit Rouge! All you do is just step on other people's feelings and only care about yourself! You don't even understand why it's my duty to protect the Master Emerald! You don't understand the sacrifices my parents made to keep me alive! You don't understand that my people used to live in peae until someone decided to fuck around and screw everything up! This island used to be a paradise for all, but now it's just a floating piece of rock that I have to live on in solitude for the rest of my life! I'm the only one left of my clan! And I don't have anyone to share this island with! And the person I want to spend my life protecting is standing in front of me, telling me that the only thing that my parents left me with is a fucking waste of time!" Birds moved to a completely different direction after hearing the enraged echidna's voice echoing in the wind. Rouge's eyes welled with tears and absolute regret. But she was surprised to see a rushing waterfall leak from Knuckles' face. Her heart tore in despair when she saw the raw emotion finally break down the Guardian's tough exterior. Listening to her heart, Rouge ran over to Knuckles and embraced him with all her might. Being the stubborn ass he is, Sonic's "spikey-headed mole" friend tries to pry off his love interest's hands. He started to get frustrated when the jewel thief wouldn't budge._

_ "Take your hands off of me!" The anger in his voice made the female tighten her hold._

_ "No!"_

_ "Let me go dammit!"_

_ "I said no! I'm not going to let you go! Not ever!" It was taking all of the warrior's strength to not throw this woman off of him and to not break down and sob like a complete baby._

_ "Rouge-!"_

_ "I'm sorry!" Time stopped. The clouds in the sky froze in their place. Amethyst eyes widened at the words that spilled out of the agent's mouth. Red muscular arms slowly drop to the Guardian's side._

_ "W-What?"_

_ "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I...I..." Soft sobs splutter from the pink lips that Knuckles wanted to taste. Rouge's body began to shake as her grip on the red echidna got tighter and tighter. A soft, gentle hand glides across her face, wiping the salt water that fell from her face. Looking up, teary topaz eyes gaze into shining purple irises. Guilt radiated from her body, making her tremble. Her mouth opened to speak, but words fail to come forward. Swallowing the large lump in her throat, the snow white bat took a deep breath and began to speak._

_ "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Knuckles. I'm so, so sorry. I...I really didn't know..." Knuckles was speechless. Was this really the arrogant know-it-all thief that had a huge attitude? Was this really the same bat who attracted him with her strong personality, jewels for eyes, and vexing voice that is the definition of temptation?_

_ "Do you really mean that?" Rouge's slight attitude resurfaced as she scoffed._

_ "Of course I mean that! I never meant to be cruel! How was I supposed to know the history of the Master Emerald? I never knew that the red idiot I love had such a sad history behind that thing." Sniffing hard, Rouge takes out a silk dark purple hankie from her cleavage and dabs her eyes. Luckily she wore water proof make up before she came to bother the handsome Guardian. Amethyst eyes widened by the woman's statement, not believing the words. After registering the words, slight annoyance and joy radiated from his face._

_ "Wait, a red idiot?! Who's a red idiot?" An intoxicating laugh made his heart pound and blood rush to his face. Rouge took her silk hanky and dried Knuckles' tears. It was just so cute to see him get riled up! Being stealthy as ever, the bat quickly leaned in and smashed her lips onto the handsome echidna. Knuckles was caught COMPLETELY off guard and fell backwards, dragging Rouge with him. He fell back hard on his head as Rouge fell on his chest. After recovering for a few seconds, both parties looked at each other and laughed. They laughed hard until their stomachs hurt. After laughing to their hearts content, Rouge and Knuckles chuckled and breathed deeply._

_ "Oh and by the way," Knuckles looked deeply into the agent's eyes, "you're _my_ red idiot." Not giving him time to get offended, the bat quickly mushed her lips onto the Red Guardian. The muscular echidna got caught off guard for a second, but then melted into the kiss. It was tender, soft, and sweet. It was something that soothed his very soul. Not breaking the connection, Knuckles slowly wraps his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her closer. Feeling the action, Rouge slowly glides her hands up the Guardian's chest and gently grabs his face. The sky was painted a soft tangerine color as the ravens flew to the other side of the island, not wanting to disturb the couple._

Knuckles couldn't believe that Rouge actually loved him. She truly loved him! It was something he never expected. He was finally able to love someone, and to _be loved. _He was finally free from loneliness on a large, deserted floating island. So many things happened when they started their relationship. Both he and Rouge (along with some help with his genius twin-tailed younger sibling) were able to build a small house near the sacred shrine, along with a super high-tech security system that protects the Sacred Flower. He was glad when Rouge suggested the idea of indoor plumbing, and left the building to Tails. The Red Guardian absolutely adored being with Rouge. With her being an enigma, there was something new he would discover about her.

A frown graced his face as he remembered talking about their pasts. He remembered when his lover talked about how she had a somewhat of a nice childhood. Her parents were badass secret agents that didn't stand in anyone's way. Even though they seemed mean to others, they were super sweet and adored her. They always gave her shiny things, including colorful jewelry. But by the time she was five, her parents were killed in the line of duty when they were sent to investigate a weapon smuggling organization. Rouge was then taken into a family of racoons. At first, the family seemed to really care for her for the first year. After they had gotten paid, the abuse started to kick in. Knuckles could feel his blood boiling and his rage surfacing. How could someone abuse a child who lost their own parents? How could someone abuse a sweet little girl? When Rouge turned eight, she finally ran away and tried to look for a few of her late parents' friends. She was lucky to live with the couple until they died in a house explosion caused by a huge gas leak. Knuckles understood how Rouge started to steal just to survive at the tender age of twelve. Being on her own for most of her life, the bat had to learn how to fight, swindle, and charm people to get her way and to live another day.

"No wonder why she broke down that day..." Knuckles leaned his head back and looked up to the ceiling in deep thought. Both of them struggled to survive. Both of them were alone in the world. And now they have each other. _BOOM! _ The Red Guardian was slightly startled when the roar of thunder rang in his ears. Slight movement in his arms caught his attention. Feeling a bit guilty, the "spikey headed mole" gathered his awakened lover further into his arms. The snow white bat yawns and rubs her eye in sleepiness.

"Whhaat jus happened?" Her tired voice filled the room, making the echidna smile.

"It just started storming I guess..." Rouge sat up and sighed in content when she felt her lover's lips on her forehead. All of a sudden, Knuckles felt extremely uneasy. A horrible swirling feeling rises in his stomach. Seeing worry flash in his purple eyes, the snow white bat delicately puts her hand on the Guardian's shoulder.

"Hun? Is there something wrong?" The secret agent adjusts her thin strap of her black silk nightgown. The horrible feeling didn't vanish from his body. Panic crossed his features as the red echidna leaped out of bed and grabbed a brown cloak. His sassy lover quickly got out of bed and puts on her gym shoes. She quickly grabbed her black cloak, decorated with purple gems.

"Knuckles, what the hell is going on?" Fear and panic gripped the young warrior as he raced outside in the harsh rain. Before Rouge went outside, she looked at the clock resting on the wall. The time read 11:58 p.m. Quickly racing outside, the bat with white hair flew after her boyfriend who was running to the sacred altar. Lightning flashed as pellets of rain continued to pour down on the floating island. After getting to the top of the altar, Knuckles saw the Master Emerald glowing so brightly. The glow caused Knuckles to shield his eyes. Rouge finally caught up to the muscular warrior and shielded her eyes as well.

"Knuckles! What's wrong with the Emerald?" The ground began to slightly shake. Knowing the island too well, Knuckles knew exactly what was going to happen. His eyes widened as he discovered a huge problem.

"That's...that's not possible! The Emerald is still on the altar!" The floating earth rumbled tremendously, causing the couple to drop to their knees. Realizing that they barely had time to escape, the Guardian quickly grabs his lover and climbs to the tallest tree and holds onto a thick branch. Inside the shack, the clock on the wall ticked at 11:59 p.m. A huge gasp escapes the mouth of the enigma as she realizes-

"The island's falling! The island's falling! Why?!" Gravity pushes its fist down onto the island and forces it to fall into the ocean. Many small animals panic and try to find something to hold onto while the floating earth is falling to its inevitable doom.

"Knuckles! The Master Emerald is still there! Why's the island falling if the Master Emerald is still at the altar?!" Rouge yelled in terror as she continued to hold her death grip around the muscular echidna. Knuckles grinded his teeth, revealing four sharp fangs that only come out when he's stressed or extremely angry. The biting wind rips through their skin and fur, causing the couple to grimace in pain. The clock on the wall finally ticked to midnight. As soon as both hands were together, the island suddenly stopped falling, barely diving into the ocean. The force of the stop caused Knuckles to lose his grip on the branch, making the couple comically fall out of the tree. Bouncing on each branch as they fell, both parties obtained cuts and a few bruises. Both the echidna and bat finally reached the ground. Poor Knuckles ended up landing on hard on his head and ended up getting landed on by his girlfriend. Realizing that she's not sitting on a comfy warm pillow, Rouge gets off of the "spikey headed mole" and helps him up.

"Sorry about that babe." Poor Knux was busy trying to see straight while attempting to make some of the pain in his head go away from rubbing it.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. It's not your fault anyway." After clearing his vision, Knuckles proceeds to look at Rouge's body for serious injuries.

"Are you alright? Nothing broken?" Wanting to soothe his doubts, the secret agent moves in and kisses the red hunk on the lips. Knuckles felt relieved after the kiss, knowing that his lover wasn't seriously hurt.

"I'm fine hun. Really." The Guardian really wanted to go back to the shack and feel the bat's lips on his again, but he needs to figure out what the hell just happened.

"We need to hurry back to the altar. Something's not right here at all." Nodding in understanding, the couple jumps from tree to tree in order to reach their destination. A few seconds later, both parties jump to the top of the altar, where the Sacred Flower is still resting. Purple irises widened, not believing the situation that was at hand.

"I don't get it!" He looked around to see the waterproof machines still in tact and still holding up an invisible shield. "The Master Emerald still has its power, yet the whole island was about to dive into the ocean! What the fuck just happened?!" In the midst of his anger, topaz eyes squinted to look at the huge gem. Topaz jewels widened when they saw something coming toward them in a fast pace. Rouge was about to move herself and her lover out of the way, but instead was awestruck when she saw a silver bullet come out of the Great Emerald.

"Knuckles..." Her chocolate voice brought him back down to earth as the red idiot turned his attention to the item in front of the huge gem. With extreme caution, Rouge picked up the bullet and examined it carefully.

"It's a common bullet. People use these bullets in common guns like a Glock-17." As soon as he touched the bullet, a short vision flashes through his eyes.

_A red rose._

_ A dark shadow._

_ A gun._

_ A launched silver bullet._

As soon as the vision came, it left. From the distance, Knuckles' ears picked up the sound of a gun firing. The sound was so faint, he thought he was hallucinating. He turned his attention back to Rouge, who stared at him with worry.

"What did you see?" Long locks swung back and forth as Knuckles shook his head.

"All I can see were a rose, a shadow, and a gun that fired this bullet. It's not really clear right now..." Rouge looked up to the sky that continued to pour buckets of rain. Lightning flashed again, but it was so quick, she could only think of one thing.

_"Chaos Control..."_

* * *

This was absolute bliss. Passion was radiating off of her body. His quills were being tangled by her hands as he continued to kiss her. He was having a hard time trying to take off his running shoes while trying not to break the passionate kiss. He took off his white gloves so that he could run his fingers through her red hair. He could never get enough of her scent. He wanted her. He wanted her. A moan rose deep within his throat as he felt hot lips kiss his neck.

"Do you know how much of a vixen you are Sal?" He tried not to groan again when he felt her hands travel down his chest. The woman named "Sal" couldn't help but giggle in pleasure.

"My, my Sonic! I'm a vixen now?" The couple making out stumbled down the hallway and into the bedroom. Barely closing the door with his foot, the blue quilled hedgehog picks up his lover and gently lays her on the bed. The woman giggled as she felt long, muscular fingers go through her brown fur. Blue eyes met playful emerald orbs before they closed, giving in to the great feeling of pleasure. The Blue Blur gently placed kisses down the chipmunk's stomach. Her sighs of pleasure made his blood race, almost making him go crazy.

"Sonic...Sonic..." A dark blue alarm clock displayed bright orange numbers that read 11:58. _BOOM! _Thunder crashed outside, causing the couple to come out of their passionate stupor. Sally couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance.

"I swear it's been raining all day long! Stupid thunder..." She gasped in pleasure when she felt Sonic's tongue slide down her neck. The male above Sally was about to go down further with his tongue-

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _Blood flow immediately picked up in the beating organ. Sonic started to breathe harshly, trying to calm the racing pulse. He immediately sat up, bringing the worry onto Sally's face.

"Sonic? Sonic! What's wrong?" Pain exploded in his head, making the Son of the Wind clutch his head in agony. Painful screams escaped his mouth, scaring the royal chipmunk shitless.

"It-IT HURTS!" Sharp slashes of agony rip through Sonic's stomach. A large cut created itself on the hedgehog's skin. Blood immediately spurted out from the cut, landing on the cotton sheets and on Sally's body. As soon as she screamed, cuts formed on Sonic's arms, legs, and quills. Fountains of blood spurted from the wounds, decorating the walls, carpet, and Sally herself. The pain was so unbearable, tears of blood began to leak from the bloodshot emerald orbs. Blood filled his lungs, constricting the air passage ways. The blue hedgehog began to cough violently, spewing up buckets of thick red liquid. Sally screaming filled the room, drowning out Sonic's choking. Blood pounded in Sonic's ears, bursting the vessels and eardrums. Dark elixirs of life shot out of the hedgehog's ears. His screams fell on his now deaf ears.

Sonic tried to get up, but he couldn't move properly due to the sudden lacerations on his body. The bloody dark blue body fell on the floor with a sickening _thud_. His body began to writhe in unspeakable pain. Blood kept spewing out of Sonic's body, making Sally scream her heart out. Blood and swirls of darkness blackened his vision, making him lose sight of his lover. _Drop. _Sally stopped screaming for a little bit as her teary eyes looked at the limp body. She rushed towards Sonic and picked him up. She stared into his soulless, blood-filled eyes. The royal chipmunk covered in blood slightly shook the body.

"Sonic...? Sonic...? Come on Sonic! Stop playing with me! Sonic?! SONIC?!"

_Silence filled his ears. And it never felt so good. Emerald orbs awakened to over-shrouding blackness. However, he spotted bright colors on the...floor? A blue body with large quills forces itself off of the ground. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked at the portrait of the stained glass floor. There was a five year old, ten year old, sixteen year old, and a twenty-three year old pink colored hedgehog facing away from each other. Their relaxed eyes were closed as if they were in complete bliss. However, their bodies were wrapped with thorny vines, pricking and tearing through their beautiful white dresses, along with their skin and fur. Blood seeped through the fabrics, dripping down to the bottom of the glass. Their quills were bleeding from crowns made of sharp bones. His stomach churned with horror and guilt. His negative actions towards her, his harsh words he released, his hatred towards her from all those years suddenly came back to him._

_ "No..." Suddenly, he heard a dark laugh echoing from the darkness._

_ "Ha ha ha ha ha..." Blue quills immediately stand up in attention, not knowing if the source of the voice is a threat._

_ "Who's there?!" The voice continued to laugh, as if to mock the blue hedgehog. Irritation began to shoot through the roof as the hedgehog's patients run thin._

_ "Stop fucking with me and show yourself!" From below his frame, Sonic sees his shadow move away from him, making him freak the fuck out. The shadow then turns the quills upwards, accenting them with a maroon color. Red irises blink at the hedgehog as they laughed in mockery._

_ "Well, hello to you too faker." Sonic's anger began to rise as he heard the familiar voice._

_ "Shadow..." The shadow of the Ultimate Life Form starts to laugh manically._

_ "You honestly don't get it, do you faker? I knew you were stupid, but come on!" The insults struck a huge nerve within the male hedgehog. Sonic was about to go after the shadow until he felt wetness at his feet._

_ "What?" Emerald eyes looked down to see water rising above his ankles. The shadow below him looked like it was drowning, even though it never took form. Water started to rise at a fast pace, already reaching his waist. His fear of water began to wash over him. The Blue Blur tried to keep his cool, but was panicking anyway._

"Sonic?" _A voice from above called out to him. Somehow, that voice calmed him. It sounded like...sweet champagne._

"Sonic?" _There it is again. The more Sonic listened to the voice, the more it sounded familiar._

"Sonic?! Wake up! Please!" _That voice sounded like..._

_ "Amy?"_

"SONIC! WAKE UP!" The hedgehog flashed his eyes open to see a silhouette of a certain pink hedgehog with elegant long quills, staring at him in complete concern. Sparkling jade gems gaze into his emerald orbs, and Sonic couldn't help but get lost in them. He blinked his eyes one good time, and instead of seeing the angel, he saw Sally's tearful eyes filled with worry and relief. Reality washed over him as he looked around to see his bedroom. Blood splatters covered the walls and his lover was covered in his own blood.

"SONIC!" Sally launched herself in the Blue Blur's arms, grateful that he's breathing again. Sonic on the other hand was disoriented and didn't know what the hell was going on. He slowly wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to process the situation.

"Sal? Wh-What happened to me?" Rubbing her back, the blue hedgehog tried to calm the chipmunk down. Her sobs filled his ears, grateful to hear them and to not feel any pain.

"Y-You just-You just had cuts out of nowhere! Blood was everywhere! Everywhere! Then you...you...died..." The words that whispered out of her lips shocked him into disbelief. Sonic? Sonic the Hedgehog? The fastest thing alive _died_? His eyes wandered to his arm covered with dried blood.

_But there were no cuts._

The sudden cuts, the vision while he "died", and the silhouette of Amy...What the hell is this shit? And what could it mean?

* * *

_ The sky pours buckets of water down on them. The ocean raged against the ship. Rocking the giant heap of metal back and forth. Lightning flashed continuously as thunder screams into the night. On the rocking ship, three figures are at a standstill. Two of the figures are in front of a an emotionally unstable character. One of the two figures was a dark shadow with light blue irises surrounded by black scleroses. Its body took the shape of a wolf with a bushy tale. Sharp fangs for teeth grinned in both delight and with sheer insanity. The shadow held a gun to its victim's head. A white hedgehog tried to contain her fear as she tried not to cry while the barrel of the gun was being pointed right next to her head. A waterfall of black hair was soaked in the rain as well as her ripped up clothes. Ruby eyes tried to tell dark blue orbs to forget about her, that she wasn't worth it, and that the owner of dark blue eyes needs to save himself._

_ "Please...Just go..." Her voice trembled as she talked to her lover. The bright crimson wolf across from her was shaking in fear and in sadness. His gun was at his side, shaking from the movement of his arm. Tears overflowed his eyes, not believing that everything has come to this._

_ "I..." His arm began to move on its own. Looking down at the moving limb, the crimson wolf tried so hard to lower the rising extremity. He even tried to hold his arm to keep it from rising even further. The gun clicked, ready to open fire._

_ "Oh God no! Please NO!" Pleading words fell on deaf ears as thunder drowned out his voice. Red eyes widened at what was going to happen next._

_ "Can't you try to stop this?!" The red male was trying so hard, so, so hard. His finger rested on the trigger, itching to pull it._

_ "No...I can't..." He closed his eyes and bowed his head._

_ "Forgive me..." _BANG!

"Gray-chan? Gray-chan?!" Lungs sucked air in greatly as a woman drew in a huge deep breath to calm herself. Ruby eyes looked up to see a purple hedgehog with red streaks and a yellow cat with beautiful long long hair. Both women looked at their friend with the utmost concern. Leaning forward, the purple hedgehog puts her hand on her friend's forehead, feeling her temperature. The white hedgehog's body began to shake as if she was freezing in a frozen wasteland.

"Gray? Gray? Gray?! What did you see?!" The next words the white hedgehog said not only brought chills to their spine, but also created a whirlpool of negative feelings in their stomachs.

_**"I sense death...approaching."**_

* * *

_**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! xD It's been a while guys! In my author's note, I did tell you why I was gonna have to hold off this chapter for a while. So now I'm back and this chapter took me FOREVER to finish! The reason why is because I was working on it, but my computer kept fucking with me and I saved my shit THREE FUCKING TIMES and then restarted it. But when I looked in my laptop, lo and behold, THE ENTIRE FUCKING CHAPTER WAS GONE. AND I MEAN GONE. I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE FUCKING THING. AND I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT I WROTE. I HAD TO FUCKING START FROM SCRATCH. And it wasn't easy either. I kept getting distracted or my inspiration kept dying on me. But luckily, it's finished! Oh and by the way, I'm having problems with my mom, so I won't be able to do massive updates as well. You'll just have to catch me when I update again -_-. It just fucking sucks to be me right now. But oh well. Shit happens and I'm just tired. Things will get better when I start college. And it looks like I'm gonna have to update when I have free time during college -_-. God I hate my life right now.**_

_**By the way, for those that are confused with this chapter, SHORT STORY TIME!**_

_**Before I was born, my grandmother and her twin sister practically shared a body (they still do and it's crazy!). My aunt (my grandmother's twin sister) was a teacher and she was in the middle of class. My grandmother was driving down a highway and some asshole was speeding. As soon as my grandmother's car was hit on impact, my aunt fell to her knees in pain. Like they literally shared a body!**_

_**That's where I got the inspiration from in this chapter. Not only that, but I took a small Archie concept when we learned that Amy was a psychic. In the last chapter, Amy is pronounced dead at 11:59 p.m. And when Amy dies at 11:59, at the same time, all of the gang "died" or experience something that could cost them their lives. Not only that, but each character receives a vision that will occur later on in the story. All of the characters (excluding Shadow) will experience some type of pain that Amy has gone through. I hope that clears it up. Oh and I'm actually teaming up with two of my friends in this story! Their names are Gray-Chan Fallen and suicuneluvr. Their fan characters along with two of mine will be in this story.**_

_**Happy reading everyone! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wh—What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said." The yellow cat sighed in worry and frustration as she walked over to the stove. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked into the boiling pot on the burner. The feeling of anxiety was bubbling in her stomach, making her lose her appetite. The purple hedgehog shook her head as she opened a cold bottle of water she took out of the refrigerator. She gave it to the white hedgehog who was trying to calm herself down after seeing that horrifying vision.

"Gray, can you at least tell us what you saw? Just to make sure you weren't wrong?" Even though she wanted her friend to tell her what she wanted to hear, the purple hedgehog with red streaks knew that it was worthless. Every vision Gray had was never wrong.

"I was on some sort of cruise ship in the ocean that was dead in the middle of a storm. It was as if we were in the middle of a hurricane." The white hedgehog with jet black hair took a sip from her bottle and took a deep breath. "I was being held hostage by this shadowed-wolf. He held a gun to my head while Juvi was standing in front of me with his gun pointed at me as well. I tried to tell him to leave me. That it was okay. But he refused. And when he tried to go, his arm lifted up the gun against his will. Juvi was shaking in fear. Then he—then he—" Crystal tears leaked from blood red eyes due to overwhelming horror this young woman just experienced. In an instant, Gray was pulled into a strong hug by her best friends.

"What else did you see?" The white hedgehog sniffed as she wiped her tears with a tissue that was on the table.

"I heard a gunshot. I didn't really see him shoot the gun. That's when you called me back." The girl blew her nose hard into the tissue and threw it into the trash can.

"Okay. Do you even have a clue of when your vision will happen?" Gray slightly scowled at her best friend.

"Aleena, we've been over this already. All I can see is the future. I don't know when it'll happen! What I do know is that someone will be held as a hostage against the Shadowed Wolf and somebody they love will be at an impasse. They'll have the most difficult decision of their life concerning the hostage." Aleena sighed as she wiped her hands on a paper towel. She walked into her living room and took out three tan folders from her bag and walked back into the kitchen. She gave one folder to the white hedgehog and sat down on her barstool at the counter.

"Tori? Is the soup almost ready?" The yellow cat rolled her eyes as she continued to stir the boiling pot.

"Quit trying to rush perfection! Anyway, who's supposed to be going over to meet with the agent from G.U.N.? We're supposed to get going on this operation already." It's been a few months since the girls received word that they were going to partner up with one of the most known military agencies in the country. It's not their fault that previous agents couldn't complete the operation. As they were reading, the purple hedgehog looked at a picture of a black and crimson splashed hedgehog. His chest was covered with snow white fur. Red streaks covered his spikes, arms, and legs. Two gold rings shined on his wrists. His arms crossed his chest, sending the message that he doesn't give a fuck about the viewer looking at his photo. But what really intrigued Aleena was his eyes. Despite the fact that his eyes were a bloody color like Gray's, they were cold and uninviting and yet, they were filled with loneliness and longing.

"I think this is the guy that we have to meet." Aleena held up the photo of the black hedgehog for her companions to see. Both girls' eyes widened to see how handsome he is.

"Wow! He's hot!" Victoria almost knocked the pot over from utter excitement.

"You better be careful with that! I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Both Aleena and Gray sighed in relief after they almost witnessed their dinner getting knocked over by a clumsy cat.

"Sorry! Sorry! Well, who is he though?" The blond cat grabbed the bowl full of cut up carrots and poured them into the pot.

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He's the agent that we're supposed to meet for this joined operation." Aleena hopped off her barstool and went to the cabinet. She pulled out three wine glasses and rinsed them out with hot water from the faucet. She sets the glasses on the counter and walks to the refrigerator. She pulls out a nice cold bottle of Barefoot: Wine and Bubbly Moscato white wine.

"So, who's supposed to go and meet with him?" A loud _pop_ echoes in the room after the cork was removed from the bottle containing cool alcohol. Transparent golden liquid fills the glasses until it reaches the middle. Gray got up from her chair and walked to the counter. She grabbed her glass and took a small sip of the refreshing alcohol. Blood red eyes happened to look at the photo of the serious hedgehog. Her fingers decorated with black nail polish delicately touched the photo. Series of visions began to swirl in her head.

* * *

_**"I must keep that promise. It's what Maria wished for…" A lone tear fell from the dark hero's face as he remembered his friend's wish. He looked at the pink hedgehog and gave her a determined smile as he ran off to find Sonic and Knuckles.**_

* * *

_** "Who am I? And why can't I remember anything?" A huge migraine formed in his head as the dark creature questioned what his identity was. It's been a long three months since he was released from the doctor's chamber. Just…who was he?!**_

* * *

_** "There's only one thing left to do." He teleported underneath the comet, ready to destroy it.**_

_** "It's to the past behind me. Chaos Control!" The giant dark rock vanished into space. A giant spherical laboratory began to glow green as its giant laser warmed up. Suddenly, a huge surge of green energy was shot at the comet, blowing it to pieces.**_

* * *

_** He began to glow as the power of the Chaos Emeralds was being shared between him and two other hedgehogs. Unimaginable power flowed throughout his body as he and the other two super hedgehogs teamed up together to restore the world from the menacing Dark Father of Time.**_

* * *

_** The dark hero found the woman's body in her bed. Blood was flowing freely from her wrists as she laid in her bed, waiting for death to take her. He held her wrists together and heaved her body onto his quills. He teleported out of the room in a great dark blue light**__._

* * *

"Shadow the Hedgehog….I've heard of that name somewhere before. I just can't put my finger on it." The blond cat wiped her hands on her ice blue apron. She took a cute china bowl and poured a spoonful of the Italian soup into it. Hearing her friend's voice, the white hedgehog made her decision.

"I'll go." Both women looked at Gray.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll go meet with Shadow. I just need the captain to give me the date." Bright red and blue eyes looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Are you sure about this?" The second oldest hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure. Now come on! I'm starving!" Gray plopped onto one of the barstools near the counter and grabbed for the remote. A flat screen tv in the corner of the large window flashed on with the local news. After taking a bite, Gray began to think. Those visions she just had…Were they memories of the past? Or are they visions of the future? Whatever she just saw, they all revolved around that dark hedgehog.

_But why do I have the feeling that this hedgehog's fate will be sealed in darkness?_

* * *

"Rose…" Shadow heaved a heavy sigh of relief as the pink hedgehog smiled a weak smile that was only meant for him. Suddenly, Amy started to cough hard. The remaining doctor in the room quickly puts on the oxygen mask and turns the valve. Strong arms held down the young woman as her body tries to welcome back the forgotten gas. After a few more jerkings of the body, the twenty-three year old finally calms down and starts breathing normally.

"I have to go get fresh materials. I'll be back in a few minutes." Shadow looked at the doctor exiting the room and nodded.

_Click. _Silence waltzed into the room and danced with the melody of breathing from the oxygen mask and to the rhythm of the heartbeat of the monitor. It was too thick for Amy. Even though there's air in her lungs, she still felt like she was being suffocated. Shadow on the other hand didn't know what to feel. What was he supposed to feel? Happiness? Anger? Relief? Sympathy? His eyes kept their attention to the floor. The events that occurred the past few hours were beginning to wear him down. It was if a hundred thousand pounds were added onto his shoulders. What was he supposed to say? Amy was far off worse than Shadow at the moment. She just came back from being dead for a whole minute. Her body was worn out from all of the electrical shocking and seizures while her mind was tired from encountering the demons from within. She just wanted to rest a bit. A delicate hand tries to reach out to the dark hero, but it slowly descended back down to the white sheets. Amy's eyes fluttered in exhaustion despite wanting to stay up to talk to the dark hedgehog above her.

"S—Shadow?" The hedgehog's ear twitched as he was taken out of his deep thoughts. He slowly turned his head and stared at the weak patient. He could see how tired the pink hedgehog was. The life in her eyes was partially there, her skin looked so pale, and her fur was skewed all over the place. He was about to say something until he heard the door _click_ open.

"I'm back. Sir, can you please step out of the room? I need check her vitals and such." A kind voice comes into the room as the dark raven brought in fresh materials for her patient. Shadow nodded and got off of the bed to walk out the door. He stopped in his tracks when he felt Amy's hand latching onto his wrist. He sighed internally as he slowly pulled her fingers off of him. Worry flashed in her eyes as she tried to sit herself up, not wanting the hedgehog to leave.

"Don't be an idiot. Lay back down and let the doctor do her job. Don't make this shit become more complicated than it has to be." The Ultimate Life Form's voice sounded strict, but it was the most comforting thing Amy has heard since she returned to the world of the living. Not wanting to cause more trouble, the pink patient lays back down onto the bed with her head tilted back. Shadow walked passed the doctor and turned the knob.

"Sir, please wait outside the hall for a few minutes. I need to talk to you about a few things concerning with Ms. Rose." Blood red eyes rolled in complete annoyance.

"Just hurry up already." The dark male walked outside, leaving the doctor to tend to her weak patient. Some of the lights in the hallway were off due to after-hours in the hospital. Taking his mobile device out of his quills. Shadow growled under his breath as he saw the time. It was almost fifteen minutes after midnight. What could the doctor possibly want with him? But the bigger question he had was_ why is he still there?_ Why the hell is Shadow not leaving the pink hedgehog here in this disease and death infected hell-hole? It's not like he was actually her friend. Yet, it was this intense feeling that's making him stay. After a few minutes of seething, the G.U.N. agent heard the door to the twenty-three year old's room open. Doctor Alisa came out with a clipboard and an exhausted expression.

"Right now, Ms. Rose is resting. Although, we'll have to keep a strong surveillance on her just in case if she starts to have another seizure." Shadow merely nodded in understatement as he turned around to leave.

"Hold on a second." A spark of anger almost caused Shadow to lose his composure.

"What the hell is it?" The raven merely rolled her eyes since she was used to having really rude patients talking to her with that kind of attitude.

"Ms. Rose won't be able to leave the hospital for a few days due to her body not being used to having oxygen back into her system. When she leaves the hospital to return home, she will need assistance in regards to being able to move around freely at home. Are you her caretaker?" Crimson splashed arms folded in agitation in front of the patch of coppered fur.

"No, I'm not. I'm not her damn keeper."

"Then who are you to her? Since you're the one that brought her here." That question stopped the hedgehog in his tracks. Just….who exactly was he to Amy Rose? There was never a clear label for their relationship. That is, if they even had one. The only times when they exchanged words were when they were on the Space Colony and Amy convinced him to help Sonic save the planet and when he lost his memory and he chose to help her find her younger friend. Sure he'd see her at a few gatherings or when the entire team needed to come together to fight strong forces of evil, but she was always throwing herself at the faker's feet. The dark hero closed his eyes and sighed. From frustration and pure exhaustion.

"I just know her. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Alisa dragged her hand down her neck to knock out a kink.

"I suppose that answer is a lot better than nothing. Anyway, if you can't take care of her, do you know someone that will?" Shadow couldn't help but chuckle. Those idiots are too busy trying to keep Amy out of their hair, they don't even know what just happened to her. He doubts that they even give a damn about her anymore.

"Try asking Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm sure he can take care of her. And if he can't, ask his friends to do it. I have shit I gotta take care of. Unfortunately, I can't take care of her." A buzzing sensation in his quills caused the hedgehog to take out his cellular device. An email from the office was sent to him by the general himself.

_Your meeting with an agent from I.D.O.L. is scheduled this Friday at 2 o'clock. Don't be late. —Rogan_

"And if he or his friends can't take care of her, who will?"

"That's not my problem."

"You're lying." A thick silence loomed in the hallway as blood red eyes met with dark brown orbs. Red eyes dared for the woman to say that phrase again, but brown orbs held their ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You somewhat care about this young woman, don't you?"

"No, I don't." A bright smirk crawled its way onto the raven's face.

"Oh really? If you really didn't care about her, you wouldn't have busted into the room when we were trying to revive her. You wouldn't have brought her here at all. If you really didn't give a damn about her, you would've just let her die and no one would know about it. So don't tell me you don't give a damn about Ms. Rose because it's obvious that you do. Even if it's just a little." Muscles in his hands clenched into a fist as Shadow tried to control his anger. His ego took a fierce blow since he knew that the doctor was right. He sighed as he wiped his blood-stained hand down his face.

"Whatever. Why can't you just send a caretaker to her house instead?"

"There are plenty of reasons why we aren't allowed to do that. But unless you want to sit here and let me tell you all of them, I suggest you find a caretaker for her in the afternoon later on." The doctor turned in a quick motion and started walking in the opposite direction. The Ultimate Life Form decided that it was best for him to leave as well since there was nothing else that he could do. He was about to teleport to a different location until he heard Alisa's voice.

"I would take care of her myself if I could. But unfortunately, I have other patients to tend to and this hospital will not keep her for long. After she gets into a somewhat stable condition, the staff will just throw her out. I'm just simply reminding you that despite the medicines and miracles we do in this hospital, it's nothing more than just a huge business."

"Hmph, and knowing that, you'd still work here?" Alisa continued down the hall.

"Well, somebody has to look after everyone."

* * *

Everything was going so well on his end. Business is booming and so far, those dumbasses haven't even lifted a finger to stop him. It's as if they gave up on trying to even attempt to bug his operations. He was somewhat enjoying this dance from this amateur rabbit. Yeah, she might have a decent body, but her dancing his pretty crappy. So much for going to this so-called "greatest strip club of the century". His time was just about wasted. This club is pretty typical. Too many dancers with decent to good looking bodies and yet not one of them was making him want them. A buzzing sensation in his jacket pocket caused him to stop the dancer from completing her routine.

"What is it?" His ice blue eyes lazily looked at the dancer, telling her to continue with her strip-tease.

"So far, we have about twenty-three sold. But you have a new client who's willing to do business with you."

"Anybody would want to do business with me. Just tell me who it is."

"He should be at the club right about now. Just wait for him to approach you." The figure hung up the phone with annoyance. His eyes looked past the dancer and spotted a very tall man approaching him with two mechanical toys following him. The rabbit stopped dancing and went behind her client. The approaching man brought a chair near the figure.

"You must be the seller. I was told to look for a dark grey wolf." Ice blue eyes looked at his client up and down. He had to admit, the guy was ugly. His nose was huge and pink and you can't even see his eyes. His clothes were pretty tacky too.

"And you must be this new client I've been told about. I wasn't aware that I would be negotiating with what many call you 'a human'." The older man plopped in the chair as he extended his white-gloved hand out to the professional-looking wolf.

"My apologies. My name is Dr. Eggman. And it's an honor to be doing business with you."

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! At least for the moment! I know that the first part of this chapter is boring, but I needed it to introduce three of the four fan characters that will be in this story. Again, I'm teaming up with suicuneluvr and Gray-Chan Fallen. Their two fan characters along with mine are introduced in this chapter. My last fan character won't be introduced until later on in the story. For those that are confused, Gray the Hedgehog is the character that has psychic powers and can see the future. She has visions of the future that WILL happen, but she doesn't know who it will happen to. She can only see the people in the visions as herself and the people she loves. Basically, her vision of the future will come true, but it will happen to a complete stranger and she'll be there to witness it. If that made sense xD. As for the memories that Gray is seeing after she touched Shadow's picture, those are the scenes of Shadow remembering Maria's promise in Sonic Adventure 2, the beginning and ending scenes of Shadow the Hedgehog, the scene of turning super with Sonic and Silver in Sonic '06 (there are many reasons of why I REFUSE to acknowledge that game as Sonic the Hedgehog. But that's for another time xD ), and the scene from the first chapter when Shadow finds Amy bleeding to death from her suicide attempt. I got this inspiration for Gray to be the psychic of the group from watching this show called Ghost Whisperer and the protagonist has the ability to see and hear spirits along with predicting the future and seeing the memories of ghosts who come to her for help. As far as the last part is concerned, I'm leaving that SUPER vague because it'll get deeper later on. Just know that Eggman is paying somebody for something xD.**

**Also, even though this is a bit personal, I need to get this out. I apologize for not being able to write the next chapter until now. From the beginning of the first semester of college, I've had way too much shit to be dealing with. From problems with roommates to having more problems with my mother. I've had at least three panic attacks during school and I just didn't know how to handle any of this. So much shit has happened and weighed on me for so long, I almost made a permanent decision on Thanksgiving night of last year. At this very moment, I'm battling depression, social anxiety, and severe anxiety. Right now, with the help of my father, I'm seeking professional help that's near the campus. I'm tired of crying, feeling alone, being angry, and being silenced. I actually gave up my writing because of everything I've been through during the last few months of 2015. This year, I'm trying to take control of it. I'm trying to get better. After all, I have to finish all my stories!**

**So, my dear Angels, please know that YOU ARE NOT ALONE. There's always just somebody that knows you exist and that they really want to help you! But if you feel the need to end everything, please go to this website:**

**www . suicidepreventionlifeline . org.**

**Please go and check out that website! They also have the number for it, but I don't think I'm allowed to put that out. If you really feel the urge of suicide coming on, PLEASE go to that website! They will provide you with the help you need! Even though suicide is an answer, it's a permanent statement where you'll be silenced forever.**

**With that out of the way, stay warm and happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
